Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Stars
by Ponerj
Summary: Sora and friends run into a mysterious girl, named Candy, who is being chased by the Forgotten the mind and memories of those who have been lost and the ten member organization known as The Forsaken.
1. Chapter 1 12

I didn't create 96-98% so I give credit to the people who made the characters.

Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Stars

Prologue

World: ???

'This world is dark, so black. Where is this place? What is this place?'

A cloaked figure appears in a world of only darkness. When the figure takes a step forward, the ground lights up revealing a grey platform. "So I'm dreaming again," the figure says. A giant creature appeared from the darkness, the creature looked like a giant gold knight with a giant gold sword, and on its head is a weird symbol (I haven't decided what the symbol looks like yet). "So… they are awake now," the figure says, "So be it… but you're not coping my body without a fight." And a keyblade appears in the figures had, the keyblade is white and is blinding bright.

Boss Match: ???

This match teaches the player how to play. It pretty much impossible to lose. I'm not going to get into detail on this boss match like I will others.

Chapter 1

World: Radiant Garden

In the middle of town, a white portal opens up and a girl with long blond hair comes rolling out of it. The girl hits a wall, and the portal disappears behind her. The girl then gets up and dusts off her white dress. "That was a rough one, right," she says pulling a white elephant stuff animal out of her big white bag she carries, and puts it on her shoulder. The she looks around with her big green eyes, "Where are we now, Mr. Snuffles?"

Yuffie watches from the top of the building as the girl entered the world. "You're in Radiant Garden!" Yuffie says coming down to meet the girl, "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"My name is Candy," the girl says getting a big smile, "Candy the Traveler of Worlds, I travel the universe in search for fun," then she made a sad face, "but unfortunately, some people don't like to have fun." Then she smiled again.

Yuffie looks at her, "Uh… ok… Hey come with me…" she grabs Candy's hand and drags her off thinking to herself, 'there is something not right about this girl. I got a bad feeling about her. Maybe Leon can find out about her.'

"Where are we going?" Candy asks, as Yuffie drags her off.

A shadowy figure appears after they have left, "So this is another world… Candy here somewhere."

Chapter 2

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter Radiant Garden, after getting a message from Leon.

"I wonder what Leon wants?" Sora asks then thinks to himself. Before Donald or Goofy can say anything Sora bumps into someone and falls to the ground. Sora gets up and looks at the person he bumped into. The person is someone he never seen before. She was a short girl, with long blond hair that was in two ponytails, her pony tails was tied by black ribbons that made that stuck up, she wore black and red dress, had brownish reddish eyes, and was accompanied by a big black cat (that caught her when she fail down) and a small fat red bat.

"How dare run into the Princess like that! What's the big idea?" The bat speaks.

The girl gets up and the cat speaks, "You should really watch where you are going, kid. You may never know when you'll bump into the wrong person."

The girl smacks them both on the head, "OW! Princess, what was that for?" They both complain.

"I'm sorry for their rudeness," the girl says, "I have to go now, maybe we'll meet again." Then she just walks off.

"Princess wait!" the bat says fallowing her.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid," the cat says fallowing the bat.

"Uh…" Sora looks confused, "That was weird, who where they?"

"I don't know," Donald says, "but I think they are up to no good."

"We better get going to Merlin's house," Sora says, "Leon is waiting for us."

When they arrive at Merlin's house, Leon, Cid, and Aerith were waiting for them. "About time you get here," Leon says.

"Yea…" Sora says, "We bumped into this odd girl and her pets on our way here. She wore a black and red dress, and she looks sort of like a… uh… rabbit."

Cid says, "Yea… we've seen her around here. Have no idea what she's doing here."

"I sent Yuffie to keep an eye on her," Leon says, "but she's not why we sent for you. There is this other girl, Yuffie found a while back."

Aerith says, "Yea… Candy… for some reason we believe that she's connected to you somehow. Candy… can you come here please."

Candy came from behind the corner, "Yes! What is in Miss Aerith?"

When Sora looks at Candy, his eyes widen, and all these images of these people he never seen before start to flow though his head, until finally a picture of a young girl who looks like Candy appeared in his mind.

"What's wrong Sora?" Leon asks.

Sora shakes his head and looks at Leon, "Uh… nothing. Who is she?"

"ME!" Candy says jumping in front of Sora's face smiling, "I'm Candy the traveler of worlds, and this is Mr. Snuffles!" She shoves the stuffed elephant into Sora's face.

Sora smiles at her, "I'm Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Donald, Goofy, and Sora greet Candy.

"Hey Candy," Sora says, "Do you know a short girl who wears a black and red dress, and looks resembles a rabbit."

Candy thinks for a while, "Uh… hmm… um… OH! I know… Rachel! She's a boring, mean, vampire. All she does is sit there and drinks tea. I went to her world and stayed at her castle for a few days. She's really boring, you think she'll be fun at first, I mean she looks so cute, like a cute little doll, but she's no fun. And when you try to play with her, she blows you away, because she can control the wind and lighting, or she starts talking about something, but I never listen to her because she's so boring, or she starts insulting you, because she's a meany head. But I guess Gii was kind of fun, he's a fat red bat. Nago, the cat, was mean, so was her butler… errr… what's his face. And when Rachel starts to insult you, the other three jump in and start to insult you too. I don't know why I stayed there, maybe because she wouldn't let me leave, something about "…interrupting the course of the world…" or something like that, so she didn't let me go to other parts of the world. Hmm… for being a vampire, she never tired to suck my blood or anything. Weird, for a vampire, maybe she doesn't like the taste or something… hmmm oh well. Why you ask, you went to her world too?"

"Um… no," Sora says, "I bumped into her on my way here."

Candy looks at him confused, "Wait, Rachel is here. Why? For me maybe… no she showed no interest in me. Hmm…" Then she starts giggling, "Doesn't she know she's "…interrupting the course of this world…". I want to go bug her! Let's go make fun of her, like she does me!" Candy grabs Sora's hand and drags him out of Merlin's house. Donald and Goofy soon fallow.

"There they go," Leon says, "Candy's an odd one. There something just wrong about her."

"I feel it too," Aerith asks, "Her presence gives an odd aura. What do think is wrong about her?"

"I don't know," Leon says, "maybe because she's been to so many different world, it kind messed with her a bit. I know Yuffie felt it too. Maybe this Rachel person felt it also, and that's why she's here."

Chapter 3

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy found the girl Sora bumped into earlier just outside Merlin's house.

"HEY! RABBIT!" Candy yells.

The girl looks over at Candy, "There you are, Candy. I've been looking for you."

"OH! Really…" Candy looks confused, "Why?"

"Isn't that obvious, buffoon," she says, "I'm here to kill you."

"EEK!" Candy screams, "You're kidding right? You're not going to kill me. I thought we were friends."

"OH MY! You are terribly mistaken," the girl says, "You are plague among worlds. You travel world to world ruining the consent flow of the world. You cause the worlds to get off its destined path, causing turmoil, and then causes to world to wither and die. Darkness fallows you… but you know that. Don't you. That's why you are always running away. Running from the darkness that eats the worlds after you've been to them. It would be best if you just let the darkness eat you, and have it over with, but no. You are a stubborn little brat, so it's up to me to wipe off the face of this universe." The black cat transforms into an umbrella and the girl hold it the umbrella above her head.

"I don't understand what you are saying," Candy starts to cry, "What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"How can you understand? You have a hard time understanding the most basic of concepts, let alone the complexity that fallows you."

Sora runs in front of Candy, his keyblade appearing in his hand. "I don't care who you are, or what Candy has done, but I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Is that a keyblade?" the girl says, "I've been told stories of the Keyblade Wielders, but to think to you… a mere child, is a one of them… and you are so rash too… looks like I must kill you too."

"We'll fight you too," Donald says running beside Sora.

"Welp Yea, we'll fight you too," Goofy runs beside Sora.

The girl shakes her head, "No no… this won't do at all, only the buffoon and the Keyblade Wielder. Nago… get rid of these two… beasts." The cat umbrella transforms into a cannon, and fires a red ball at Sora, then turns back into an umbrella. Sora dodges to red ball, but when it hits the ground in turns into a rod that sticks out of the ground and at the top of the rod was bat shaped, and electricity surrounds the top. The lighting struck the rod and electricity went all around the rod, zapping those who were near, who was just Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy both collapse after that.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora yells, "That's it!"

Boss Match: Rachel Alucard (Blazblue)

You get Candy on your team for this match. She can use magic like Donald, but her spells are a lot stronger, but takes a fewer more seconds before using them to use, and she can't use cure. She start off with the spells Demi (which is a gravity attack spell that loosens gravity), Gravity (Gravity attack spell that increases gravity), Flare (Minor attack spell), and Protect (which creates a barrier). As the game goes on she gains other spells such as Meteor, Quake, Reflect, Holy, Bio, Ultra, and other familiar Final Fantasy spells. She can also summon creatures if you party is missing a member. She starts with Ifirit (fire monster), Shiva (Ice monster), and Ramus (Thunder monster). She also gains Odin, Behomut, Gilgamesh, Cactaur, Leviathan, and other familiar Final Fantasy monsters.

Rachel is not that tough of a boss match, if you stay close to her, and stay away from her thunder rods (that she can only have three at a time) and her electric frogs that zap you then disappear. The match is actually more like you are fighting Nago the cat and Gii the bat, more than Rachel herself. Nago performs most of her attacks, and Gii is usually used as a shield. When you get past Gii, Nago actually takes the hit, not Rachel. When both Gii and Nago and fallen in health you win the battle. Once the battle begins, Candy will summon one of her summons, at random. If the summon has been taken out, and Sora is low on health, Yuffie will appear to help you fight. This boss shouldn't be tough, you should have no problem defeating Rachel.

Rachel starts smiling and clapping, "Great job!"

"Huh…" Sora looks at her worn out and confused.

"You proved to me that you are strong enough for the trials yet to come," Rachel says.

"So you weren't trying to kill us?" Candy asks.

"Oh! I was," Rachel says, "Sort of, if you have disappointed me, I would have killed you. But I wasn't trying to kill you, if I was I would have showed you my true power. But I'm impressed, how powerful a fool and a child are."

"What are these trials?" Sora asks.

Rachel looks at him, "You familiar with the Nobodys and the Heartless are you not?" Sora nods and Rachel continues, "But there is a third enemy, the memories and mind of those who have given their hearts to darkness, The Forgotten. Like the other two they have no heart. Like the Nobody, the Forgotten do not exist and fallow a certain more powerful Forgotten, known as The Forsaken. Unlike Organization 13, The Forsaken wishes not to find existence, but to destroy those that do exist. They wish to destroy Kingdom Hearts. Most Forgotten look like this." A small golden ball with an odd symbol appeared, "But The Forsaken… they take form, personality, and the powers of a certain individual of their specific being they where once where, knew. Like, let's says that duck," Rachel points at Donald, "was to become a Heartless, and was powerful enough to produce one of The Forsaken. The Forsaken could take the form of you, Sora, or anyone else that the duck knew, usually a very close friend or sometimes a feared enemy, usually whichever is more powerful. The Forsaken have ten members as of now. And for some odd reason, they've taken an interest in Candy. They fallow you Candy they watch you Candy. I wouldn't be suppressed if they are watching us right now. Did you know that Candy?" Candy just looks at her with a confused look on her face, "Thought not… Anyways… See you around Child and Buffoon, I'm missing my dinner." With that, a portal appears and Rachel and her pets jump though it and disappear.

"Wait!" Sora yells, "I still got some questions to ask you?" but she was gone already.

Candy looks at Sora, "Did you catch anything she just said? All I heard was Blah…blah…blah… blah… She so boring."

Sora looks up at the sky, "I understood some of it…"

Then they hear a voice, "Hey There!" They turn around to see ten cloaked figures. They looked pretty much the same with those clocks on, but only one stuck out, because it was in a wheelchair. The one that was behind the wheelchair one was obviously the one that shouted. It was pointing at them.

Chapter 4

"You know, Candy," one of the cloaked figures says with a sort of soft male voice, "You're pretty hard to track down."

"Lucky for us," another one says, this one had a sinister snake like voice, "You decided to stay with that stupid vampire for so long."

"We weren't going to show ourselves to you yet," another one says with a cold female voice, "but that idiot rabbit already opened her big mouth about us."

"And don't forget," the one in the wheelchair says, with a girly voice, "This one had to open her big mouth, too."

"OW!" the one behind the wheelchair one cries out, grabbing its head, "That really hurts you know…" It had a girly voice too, but its voice is more cheery.

"What are you talking about?" Candy looks confusingly at them.

"Didn't you listen to the rabbit," the one behind the wheelchair says, "We are The Forsaken. OW!" it grabs its head again, "What was that one for?"

"You guys are after Candy?" Sora asks.

"YEP! OW! Fine… I'll shut up now…"

"Yes we are," the first one that spoke says, "She is vital for our plans."

"Plans?" Candy says, "What do you need me for?"

"What you don't know?! OW! OK… OK…. I get it…"

"You must come with us, Candy," Another one says, this one had an old cold male voice.

"But I don't want too," Candy says, "You people scare me…"

"But if you refuse," the wheelchair one says, "we have to you force to, and that means I get to play her friends, right?" Its head turns to one of the other, who nods. "YAY!! So what will it be, Candy?"

"No!" Candy says, "I'm not going with you."

"HEY!" the wheelchair one says, "You hear that! Take me to them."

"OW!" The one behind the wheelchair says, "Yes… Yes… I hear… Lazy bum, why can't you push yourself… OW! Ok… OK…" Then it starts pushing the wheelchair.

Then King Mickey appears from seemingly nowhere and hits the one pushing the wheelchair on the head.

"OW!" it says, "Why me?"

"Are ok?" King Mickey asks Candy and Sora.

"Yea we are ok," Sora says.

"OH Look!" Wheelchair person laughs, "I want to play with the cute little mousey!"

"You should get out of here," King Mickey says, "I'll handle them."

Candy nods, "Yea yea… I want to get out of here…"

Sora looks at Candy, she looks terrified, and then he nods, "We better go then."

Sora and Candy pick up Donald and Goofy and retreats to the Gummie Ship.

Sora asks Candy, "You are scared of them aren't you?" Candy doesn't speak, just nods.

After a while Candy asks, "Where are we headed?"

"I don't know…" Sora says looking at the map.

"Where ever we go better be long away from them…"

Chapter 5

World: Olympus/ The Underworld

"This time," Hades says, "I'll bring forth a being of pure evil."

"Isn't that what you said last time," Pete says.

"But this time it's different," Hades says, "the dead has increased dramatically, and some of these beings are very powerful."

"Can you bring one of these 'being' back from the dead?" Maleficent asks.

"Of course," Hades says as smoke arises from his caldron.

"This one is perfect…"

World: ???

Wheelchair The Forsaken member looks up at the sky, "Hmm… Come on Lilith we are leaving."

Another member says, "Where are we going?! OW!"

"Don't be so loud. Just come on, we going to have some fun, but don't tell the others… I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

World: Olympus/ The Underworld

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy arrive at Olympus.

"So what are we doing here?" Donald asks.

"Just getting away from those creeps we met earlier," Sora says.

"And to find some fun!" Candy smiles. Then heartless appear. "EEK!" Candy screams and runs behind Sora, "Boogey Monsters!"

"huh… Boogey monsters?" Sora looks at her.

After defeating Heartless…

"YAY!" Candy screams, "We kick Boogey Monster butt!"

"Why do you call them 'Boogey Monsters'?" Sora asks her

"OH!" Candy turns to him, "Because they are black and scary, and the first I ever saw them I was asleep and they woke me up, like the Boogey Man, so they are Boogey Monster! Why? That's not what they are really called?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy laugh. "No…" Sora says, "They are called Heartless, they are the hearts of those who have given into the darkness."

"OH…" Candy says, "Those are the Heartless… people always mention Heartless to me… but I never really knew what they were talking about…"

Sora walks up to the Coliseum and knocks on the door, with no answer. "Huh… weird…" Sora says, "Come on!" He runs into The Underworld.

After wondering around The Underworld a little…

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy find Hercules and Sir Aaron standing in front of a strange person. This person wore a black robe, and had a metal helmet. The indentions on the helmet made it seem like it was grinning at you. It sat on the floor curled in a ball.

"What's going on?" Sora asks, "Who is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hercules says.

"It's a monster brought back from the dead," Sir Aaron says, "I watched Hades bring from back from the dead. It's a heartless creature with no appreciation for life, that goes by the name Lucy."

The person stands up, and walks towards them. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sir Aaron, and Hercules prepare to fight. Candy looks at it and says, "Uh… Sora… uh… I think it's crying."

They all look at her, "What?" Then Aaron is hit with an unknown force and flies back.

Boss Match: Lucy (Elfen Lied)

Suggested Team: Candy and Donald. You have Sir Aaron and Hercules as guests outside your party.

Lucy is a tough boss match, her attacks are invisible so you don't know when it's coming, and she has an invisible force that protects her from most attack (Only Candy's demi and gravity spells can get though). Your large party helps a lot in this match, because the only way to actually hit her is the hit her when she's busy attacking another someone else, cause her protection disappears then. Her attacks are strong, but you should have Donald to heal you with cure, and Candy's protect spell to shield you, and don't forget about potions. If you keep everyone healed up, you'll have Lucy beaten in no time. You can also do a special attack with Hercules that breaks her protection and stuns her.

Sora runs over and hits Lucy right on the helmet and the helmets crakes and breaks. Lucy falls to the ground; it was a girl with long pinkish hair and two small horns on her head. She lay on the floor, knocked out.

"What do we do with her now?" Sora asks looking at Lucy.

"We dispose of the creature," Aaron says.

Just then Lucy gets up. "AH!" Candy screams she's still up.

Lucy walks up to Sora. Sora prepares to fight her when she gives him a big smile and says, "NYUU!"

"Nyu?" Sora looks at her confusingly.

"NYU!" she repeats looking around, "nyuuuuu…… NYU!" She runs deeper into The Underworld.

"Uh… Hey wait?" Sora says running after her.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy yell going after him.

"Uh… Wait for me!" Candy runs after them.

Chapter 6

In the entrance to The Underworld

"She's gone…" Wheelchair says.

"Who's gone?" the other The Forsaken member asks.

"None of your business," wheelchair says.

"Come on! You can tell me…"

"Huh…" Wheelchair says, "What's going on? Why won't it work?"

"What work?"

"Why won't it work?!" Wheelchair start bawling.

"EEK!" the other screams, "What's wrong? Don't cry! Ur… uh… uh… urg…" The member starts pushing wheelchair deeper into The Underworld very fast, not knowing what to do.

A shadowy figure appears after they left.

Deeper in the Underworld

"What happened to Lucy?" Pete asks.

Hades says, "I don't know, Cerberus!" Cerberus appears, "Go fetch Lucy!"

Where Sora and the others are

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy catch up with Lucy who was just standing there at a fork in the road. She looks at the two paths she can go, "Nyu… nyu… nyuuuuu…"

"Hey… can quite running for a second," Sora says out of breathe.

Lucy gave him a big smile, "NYU!" Then she ran off into one of the paths.

Out of breathe, they all sit down, "Oh Gosh… she has a lot of energy…" Goofy states.

Just then Lucy came running back crying out, "NYU! NYU!" She runs behind Sora. Cerberus comes following her.

Boss Match: Cerberus

Suggested Team: Donald and Goofy. Guest Lucy

You are about to have two more boss matches right after this one, and one of those boss matches Candy is pretty much useless.

Lucy may be a guest, but she doesn't help you fight at all. You just have to protect her, if her health reaches 0, you lose. To defeat Cerberus you have climb up on his back and hit his heads. And with reaction that's not hard.

Cerberus collapses and Lucy runs back toward the entrance of The Underworld. "Hey wait!" Sora yells, running after her everyone else following.

They enter the next section of The Underworld when they hear a loud crying noise and someone yelling, "Stop crying! Stop crying! Stop crying!" Then they see two of The Forsaken Members, wheelchair one and another one. Wheelchair was crying and the other one was pushing wheelchair fast. The one pushing trips on a rock, causing Wheelchair to roll off out of control. Wheelchair runs in to Lucy, Lucy falls down, and Wheelchair goes flying out of her wheelchair and hits her head on the wall. In all that Wheelchair's hood comes off, she had curly red hair and horns like Lucy. She looked like a little girl, no more than five years old.

She stops crying and starts to yell, "Lilith! You idiot! You've done it now! Bring me back my wheelchair! Maybe then I'll have mercy on you…"

The other one gets up and mutters to herself, "Yea yea yea, whatever, lazy bum. Talk about abusing your power. OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Boss man says you have to listen to me," Wheelchair girl says, "HEY! It's Back! Huh…" She looks at Lucy who is lying on the ground not that far away, and laughs, "Hahaha… HURRY UP LILITH! Lucy is back! Hahaha…"

The other one brings her the wheelchair and helps her into it. Lucy gets up. "HEY LUCY!" Wheelchair girl says, "I thought after our world was eaten by the darkness, everyone died, but NO! You are here Lucy! Now I can have real fun!"

Lucy looks at the girl, "Who are you? And what are you talking about?"

"Huh…" she says, "You don't remember… Oh… but that doesn't mean we can't have fun, Lucy…"

Lucy was about to speak when something hits her and she goes flying into the wall. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy get ready to fight, "Hey! Stop that!" Sora yells.

"Lilith… take care of them please," Wheelchair girl says, "I don't like that interfering."

"Yes Mariko (Elfen Lied)…" the other one moans and takes off her cloak. She was a short girl with short purple hair and red eyes. She wore backless tights that where blue in the leg with darker blue bats on them, and red in the body with a diamond cut out in the center. She wore blue arm gloves and red high heel boots. On her back was the Forgotten Symbol. Red bats where flying all around her. The red bats attach to her and transform into bat wings that are two on her back and two smaller ones on her head. "Whelp… you kiddies ready for this."

Boss Match: Lilith (Darkstalker)

Lilith's speed and unpredictable style of fighting is the only real hard thing in this match somewhat hard. Lilith bat wings can transform into blades and that's how she attacks. She isn't that strong. All you have to do is survive fighting with her for a minute, you can't defeat Lilith. After a minute you'll win the fight.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy fall over, "Man…" Sora says, "She's way too tough."

Lilith laughs, "Is that all you kids got, I was expecting a little more! If you can't beat me, how do you hope to beat any of the other, definitely Mariko?" Then a blue blast came from nowhere and hit Lilith.

"Try me then," a voice says. They all turn around to see a green haired woman wearing green robes, and a white dragon next to her.

"Why you?" Lilith says angrily, "How dare you interfere! EEK!" The dragon shot a blue blast out of it's mouth at her, Lilith get hit and flies into the Wheelchair girl.

"HEY! Lilith! What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry Mariko," Lilith says, "But green dragon lady… OW!"

Wheelchair girl looks over at the lady who saved Sora and friends, "Special Ops! I'm going to leave them a little presents and then let's get out of here." Then a giant golden ball with four arms and the Forgotten Symbol on it appears from the sky. "Let's play again sometime, Lucy!" Then they disappear. Lucy lay on the ground and wasn't moving.

"Let me handle this thing," the woman says.

Boss match: Four armed machine Forgotten

Guest Rydia and Mist Dragon

Candy is too slow for this match, the Forgotten attack with too much speed and is too strong for her. In order to hit it you have to run up one of its arms and hit the ball, or use magic. Rydia is a huge help in this, she uses spells, some of which Candy can do, but at a faster speed. You can also ride Mist Dragon to get too the ball.

After the thing disappears, Sora runs over to Lucy, "Hey are you ok?" Lucy just moans.

"Who are you?" Candy asks the woman who saved them.

"I'm Rydia (FF4)," she says, "I'm part of King Mickey's Special Ops group, Summons Specialist."

"OH Cool!" Candy says, "I'm Candy! I can summon too!"

"I know," she says, "We've watching you for some time now. Well… you guys need to come with me, back to base, alright."

Sora asks, "What about Lucy?"

"Yea…" Rydia says, "Lucy can come too. I think we need to her to defeat Mariko."

Sora picks up Lucy, "OK, let's go!"

You now can fight in The Coliseum. In the Coliseum, you can play a multiplayer mode in which you can fight each other using a team or three (You can earn characters as you go though the game and you don't have to play as Sora. You start with Sora, Goofy, Donald, Candy, and Normal-Mode Rachel Alucard as playable characters) or you can play with each other in a survival mode (Where you fight endless about of Heartless, Nobodies, and Forgotten, also one player), or a Coliseum Boss Match (Where you refight bosses, even bosses from the other KH games, and fight characters from the game and even fight special boss mix ups, also one player). There the Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum Metals which are the 4 hardest Bosses and Boss Mix ups in the game.

Bronze: Princesses of Darkness- Lilith Mode Morrigan (from Darkstalker), Mariko (From Elfen Lied), Unlimited Rachel Alucard (From Blazblue), Will of the Abyss (from Pandora Hearts), and Shana the Super Virage (from Legend of Dragoon)

Silver: Sephiroth (from FF7)

Gold: Kefka (From FF6)

Platinum: Unholy Gods- Sephiroth, Kefka, and Final Boss (8th-10th Stages)

Chapter 7

NEW WORLD: Special Ops Headquarters (SO-HQ, Universal)

Sora and friends arrive at a world, which is just a huge building, and a small area in front of the building. They walk inside, "Welcome to Special Ops Headquarters," Rydia says.

Sora hears a familiar voice, "SORA!" Sora looks around and sees Kairi on one of the upper floors.

"KAIRI!" he yells. Kairi runs downstairs to great Sora.

"Hi Sora, Donald, Goofy," Kairi says when she gets down too, then she looks at Candy and Lucy, who Sora is carrying on her back. "Who are these two?" she asks.

"I'm Candy!" Candy greets her.

"And this is Lucy," Sora says, "She's hurt."

"Oh…" Kairi says, "Riku is here too!"

"He is!" Sora says.

"Yea!" she says, "I'll go get him!" Kairi runs off to go get Riku.

"Who's she?" Candy asks.

"She's my friend," Sora says, "Kairi…"

"Oh…" then Candy looks at Rydia, "HEY! Master Rydia! Can you teach me how to summon super awesome dragon like you?"

"Huh…" Rydia looks at her, "Uh… no…"

"Why not?!" Candy whines

"Because," Rydia thinks for awhile, "Only… certain people can summon a Mist Dragon."

"Oh!" Candy moans.

"But you know what…" Rydia says, "I'll teach you how to summon two other creatures."

"OK!" Candy yells, "Sounds cool!"

Rydia then continues, "And I'll convince Lulu (FF10) to teach you some Black Magic, and Rosa (FF4) to teach White Magic."

"Thank you very much Master Rydia!"

"Come with me… and here I'll take Lucy to Rosa," Candy leaves with Rydia, who takes Lucy from Sora, deeper into the HQ.

Candy learns how to summon Titan (earth based Attack) and Leviathan (Water based attack), learns Drain (steals HP) and Osmoses (Steals MP), and Haste (Speeds up alleys) and Slow (Slows downs enemies)

Kairi comes back with Riku, "Hey Sora," Riku says.

"Hey Riku," Sora says, "What have you two been up too?"

"I'm now Melee Weapon Specialist of the Special Ops," Riku says.

"And I was brought here, because they said things are getting really bad, and they just want to make sure I stay safe," Kairi says.

"You should go meet the other," Riku says, "Then get some rest, you look tired."

Sora nods.

There is Vincent (FF7) Range Weapon Specialist, Zell (FF8) Unarmed Specialist, Lulu Black Magic Specialist, and Rosa White Magic Specialist. Now you can go talk to them and they just introduce themselves, after that speak with Rosa and then you get the option to go to sleep.

Chapter 8

A giant rumbling awakens Sora from his sleep. He gets up and walks out of the room he is sleeping in to find Rosa, confronting a knight in black armor, his helmet help the Forgotten Symbol. "So I see you're a forgotten now, Golbez (FF4)," Rosa says.

The knight says, "One of The Forsaken to be exact, so out of my way, girl. I'm not here for you."

"I know who you are here for and you are not getting her," Rosa says.

"I said out of my way," he says picking Rosa up by the neck.

"Hey!" Sora yells hitting the knight on the head.

"Fool…" he says throwing Rosa at Sora. Sora caught Rosa. "Scarmiglione, take care of these two fools while I get the girl," the knight says as a creepy looking creature appears from nowhere.

It stood on two legs, but its back was so hunched it looks like it stands on four, it had six other hand like things coming out of its back, it had black silky hair, and its face looked horrifying, like something out of a horror film. "Of course, Lord Golbez," it says with a creepy voice, "I am Scarmiglione, Fiend Lord of the Earth."

"He's an undead," Rosa says, "My white magic will hurt him, we should have no problem taking him out."

Boss Match: Scarmiglione (FF4)

Team: Rosa

Scarmiglione is the first of the four elemental fiends. He is strong and he summons undead to help him fight you. As Rosa says, White Magic like Cure and Raise will hurt undead also potion will hurt them. After defeating his zombie henchmen, you can attack him. His attacks are strong but he's slow, and plus at the beginning on the fight Rosa uses Haste and Slow. If don't beat him in a few minutes more undead will pop up so finish him quickly.

After Scarmiglione disappears, Rosa looks at Sora, "You go to Kairi's room, I'll go check on Candy."

Sora nods and goes into the room Kairi is staying in. He finds that Kairi is not there, but instead Golbez is.

"You are too late, boy," Golbez says, "I already took the girl too our world. She's the final Princess of Hearts we needed. Now to collect the Princesses of Souls."

"NO!" Sora screams pulling out his keyblade, "Where did you take her?!"

"You couldn't beat Lilith," Golbez says, "She's the weakest of us. So what makes you think you can beat me?"

"I don't know," Sora says, "But you better tell me."

"Foolish child," Golbez says then disappears.

"Hey! No!"

Later all the Special Ops, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy are in a room.

"Man!" Zell says angrily, "This is a bummer, man."

"What do we do now?" Rydia asks worriedly.

"We find the Forgotten's world," Vincent says.

"Where would that be?" Lulu asks.

"I don't know," Vincent answers.

Sora thinks for a while, "The knight dude, said something about the Princesses of Souls. Anyone have any idea what he was talking about."

"I've heard of the Princesses of Souls," Rosa says, "Never met one, but they are supposed to be like the Princesses of Hearts, but instead of opening up Kingdom Hearts they destroy it. There are seven of them."

"Do you know who they are?" Sora asks.

Rosa shakes her head.

Candy thinks for a while, "The Princesses of Souls… I think I remember Rachel mentioning them, but I wasn't listening to her."

"Who's Rachel?" Riku asks.

"She's a vampire," Sora says, "She told us about the Forgotten. Candy, can you take us to Rachel."

"But I don't want to go back there," Candy complains, "She so boring."

"You have too, Candy," Rydia says, "Or we won't be able to stop The Forsaken."

"No!"

"I'll teach another summon when you get back if you do…" Rydia bribes.

"Fine…" Candy says, "But I'm only taking Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"OK!" Sora says.

Chapter 9

NEW WORLD: Kagutsuchi (Blazblue)

Candy, Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive in a garden of roses in front of them is huge castle. "This is it…" Candy says, "Rachel's Castle."

Then they hear a familiar voice, "OH MY! You come so soon." Rachel appears before them, "I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. You move faster than I thought."

"We need to ask you some questions," Sora says.

"I would assume so," Rachel says, "I'm pretty sure you are not here just to chat."

"Do you know where The Forgotten's World is?"

"No… Only they know that, I've rarely been out of my own world."

"OK… uh… Do you know who the Princesses of Souls are?"

"I know who one or two of them are," Rachel says, "One of them lives in this world in matter of fact."

"Is it you!" Candy says pointing at Rachel.

"Uh… No…"

"Then who is it?" Sora asks.

"You have to find that out for yourself," Rachel says, "but I have one thing to tell you thing."

"I've found out more about The Forgotten," Rachel says, "Apparently they've been asleep for long time, that's why you haven't seen them, until now. They've been awaken once before, by a scientist named Zeella Draith, who believed Kingdom Hearts help a pool known as the Pool of the Gods. In legend, who ever drinks from this "Pool of the Gods" becomes a God and gains the power to bend all worlds to their command. Dr. Draith went into Kingdom Hearts looking for this "Pool of the Gods", a tragedy really. She ends up going insane and her best friend has to take her life, but not before she awakens The Forgotten and pretty much starts the first Great Keyblade Wars. It's sad what humans would do for power."

"So who awaken them this time?" Sora asks.

"This I do not know," Rachel says, "but I got more. The Organization is back."

"Organization 13!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all say at the same time.

"Well they only have two members at the current moment," Rachel says, "but Nobodies none the less. They are here, in this world, to be exact. I've seen them roaming the streets of the city below. You should go and find this Princess of Souls, hurry before The Forsaken get here."

The Rachel opens a portal beneath them and they disappear.

Then a man appears, "Do you really think they can find her, Madam Rachel?"

"No… Valkenhayn, not without my help," Rachel says, "because they are idiots."

"Well then…" the man says, "Your tea is ready for you, Madam Rachel."

Chapter 10

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy find themselves in the middle of a busy street.

"Where are we now?" Sora asks.

"This must be the rest of Rachel's world…" Candy says.

"Hey You!" They here a female voice say, "Stop right there!" They turn around to see a short girl, wearing a blue and white uniform and a blue hat, "You just appeared from nowhere… that something not right about that."

"Hi… I'm Sora," Sora says, "We were brought down here by Rachel."

"I'm Lt. Noel Vermillion," she says, "and uh… who's Rachel?"

Sora looks at her, "Uh… never mind."

"Oh…" Noel says, "Anyways…"

She was then interrupted by a man, "Thank God! I found a NOL Officer. There are strange little monsters appearing everywhere, and they are attack people, you got to come and help us."

"Strange little monsters!" Noel says, "Show me to them." She then looks at Sora and them, "Stay here…" then she runs off with the man.

"Heartless?" Sora says, and the others just nod and they take off in the direction Noel and the man went.

They arrive on the scene where, sure enough, Heatless where attacking people. "EEK!" Noel yelps, "They are like odd little shadow monsters…"

"Let us take of this," Sora says pulling out his keyblade getting in front of her.

Noel pulls out two guns and shakes her head, "The protection of these people is my duty."

After defeating Heartless

"What where those shadow monster things?" Noel asks.

"They are Boogie Monsters!" Candy blurts out.

"Boogie Monsters?"

"They are actually called Heartless," Sora says, then tells her everything about the Heartless and why they are here.

"So they eat people's hearts, and then those people become Heartless too," Noel says, "That's so creepy…" Sora and friends nod at her.

"Well… uh…" Noel says, "You go to come with me. We got to the NOL base, so that we can tell the other officers to watch out for them."

"Alright," Sora says.

"But… uh…" Noel looks around blushing a little, "I don't know where exactly that is…"

Sora just stares at her, "Um… neither do we…"

"Well…"

Someone interrupts Noel again, "You over there," a deep voice says. They turn around to see a big red man with massive metal arms, and small glasses.

"What's The Red Devil from Sector Seven doing here?" Noel asks.

"I'm here on strict business," The man says, "Kokonoe is in need of these four."

"Well no!" Noel says, "You can't have them. They are coming with me."

"They teamed up with the Library?" the man says, "You kids have no idea what you are getting into."

"We are going with Noel, because she seems like a nice good person," Sora asks.

"Just because one is, doesn't mean they all are, kid," The man says, "Trust me, you don't want to get involve with the NOL. Huh…" The man picks up a cell phone, "Kokonoe?"

Then they hear a loud voice, that they could over the phone, "Let me talk to them Tagar!"

"Not so loud, Kokonoe," the man shakes his head handing Sora the phone.

Sora looks confused, "uh… Hello."

"HEY KID!" the person on the phone says, "You are coming with us! Those idiots at the NOL have no idea what they are doing. I can find a way to get rid of the Heartless from this world!"

Sora just stares at the phone, "Uh…."

Noel jumps in front of them, "You are not taking them!"

The big red man looks at her, "Sorry Lt. but we have to take them." Then he punches her in face and she flies, hits the wall, and is out cold.

"Hey!" Sora says pulling out his keyblade, "We are not going with you?"

"TAGAR!" the person on the phone says, "TAKE THEM OUT AND BRING THEM HERE!!"

"As you wish Kokonoe," then he hit all four of them with one attack, knocking them all out. Then he picks them up and walks away.

Chapter 11

When Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy awaken, they are in some sort of science lab. Sora rubs his head, "Where are we?"

"It's about time you guys wake up," a voice says. Then a woman with pink hair, cat eyes, cat ears, a bushy tail, and glasses pops up from behind a counter, "Tagar did quite a number on you, didn't he."

"Who are you, cat lady?" Candy asks pointing at her.

"I'm Professor Kokonoe," the cat lady says.

"OH!" Candy says jumping up running to her, "You're so cool! You got cat ear, and a tail, and cat eyes. I want does things. Then I'll be cool like you."

"Uh… ok..." Kokonoe says, "Anyways, let's get down to business. The Heartless are getting in the way of everything, I know that only you can get rid of them. They've just started shown up a few days ago… it wasn't until a while ago they started to appear everywhere. Could it be because you people are here… huh… Anyways, we need you to get rid of them… What are you guys doing in this world, anyways?"

"We are looking for the Princesses of Souls," Candy says.

"Huh… never heard of that…" Kokonoe says, "but I can probably help you look. Say… if you help me and get rid of the Heartless, I'll help you look for these uh… "Princesses of Souls" or whatever."

"How can we trust you?" Sora asks, "You knocked us out and took us off against our will."

"I trust her!" Candy says.

"Look…" Kokonoe says, "Who else are you going to trust? The NOL… The NOL is bad, kid. You don't want to get yourself involve with them. They are the strong dictators of this world, they give no concern to the people they are suppose to govern. I'm going help find what you need, you can either help or not, that's your choice."

"OK," Sora says, "We'll help you."

"OK!" Kokonoe says, "You'll back up to the surface now, and find a way to get rid of those darn Heartless."

Then they found themselves in the city again. "Wow… what just happened?" Sora says, his head was spinning from the unexpected warp.

"It's about time, Keyblade Wielder…" they hear a voice say. They turn around to see two cloaked figures.

"Who are you?!" Candy asks.

"We are Organization II," one of them says then Sora and the other get ready, "Don't be alarmed, we are not here to fight. Our predecessors where foolish enough to make you their enemy, and look what happened to them. We are not as foolish as Xemnas and Organization XIII. I am Xarnder, and this is my partner Raxert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, it truly is," the other one says.

"We are here to help you," Xarnder says, "We have a common enemy. The Forsaken threaten our search for existence, they for must perish. However, they are a powerful enemy, and are above the strength of the two of us. We wish for your alliance and then together we can defeat The Forsaken."

"I'm sorry, but I have to refuse," Sora says, "No offence, but I just don't trust nobodies."

"Very well…" Xarnder says, "Raxert… make them change their mind."

"Uh… ok…" Raxert says taking off its hood, it's a girl with short brown wild curly hair, and blue eyes, "It's shame you won't join us, it truly is." A rapier sword appears in her hand.

Boss Match: Raxert

Suggested team: Candy and Donald

Raxert is very quick but not strong. Her rapier can transform into a vine of throne with a rose at the end. Slow comes in very useful here, and fire spells hurt her twice as much. If Donald loses all HP, you should command Candy to summon Ifirt immediately, before Donald comes back up. Ifirt will take chunks out of Raxert's health. She shouldn't be hard to take out.

"I'm sorry Xander," Raxert says falling to her knees, "I truly am. I'm not strong enough."

Sora was going to deliver a final blow to her when someone stops him, "Now… Now… it's not nice to beat on a poor lady like that." It was some sort of cat person creature. He stops Sora attack with just one hand. Raxert faints.

Xander picks up Raxert, "It's ok, you did good. Thanks Jubei, we owe you one."

"Don't sweat it, just let me talk to these kids," the cat person says. Then Xarnder and

Raxert disappear. "Listen, those two are not like Organization XIII, they are trying to undo the hurt that Organization XIII brought on the Universe. They are good kids."

"But Cat Dude," Candy says, "I thought nobodies where evil."

The cat person laughs, "Cat Dude… never heard that one before, I'm Jubei. That's what Organization II is trying to fix. The universe views nobodies as evil, because Organization XIII went around doing things the wrong way. Organization II is trying to find another way to existence. You kids really should help them out."

"Uh…" Sora looks down ashamed, he had no idea that they weren't like Organization XIII.

"Don't be ashamed," Jubei says, "I made the same assumption when I first saw them. I thought they were up to no good, but after a long talk I realized what they are really after."

"Hey Cat Dude!" Candy says, "Are you related to Cat Lady?"

"Cat Lady?"

"Uh… Koko… something," Candy says.

"Kokonoe?" Jubei says, "Haven't seen her in a long time… she's my daughter. Well… you kids better get going… I need to get going too."

Chapter 12

At Rachel's Castle

A cloaked figure jumps back and gets on a knee, "Darn you, Vampire."

"Is that all The Forsaken got," Rachel says, "I guess I was expecting a little more."

Another one appears, "Seymour, you pathetic weakling. Why do I trust you to get things done? Let me show you how it's really done."

"You want to try now," Rachel says. Lighting comes down from the sky above the cloaked person, but a green barrier and the lighting reflects back at Rachel. Rachel dodges, "You are better than I thought, clown."

"You should watch that mouth of yours, rabbit," the cloaked person says, "Maelstorm!" A black void opens above Rachel and she falls to her knees.

"What's this…" Rachel is all of the sudden out of energy.

"Princess!" Nago and Gii call, but they are also out of energy.

"OK Rabbit…" the cloaked person says, "You are going to tell us what we want to know."

In the city

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy are wondering around the city, not knowing where they are going. When they see Heartless are surrounding this one person with white hair and a big sword.

"Man!" the man says, "Why are you creatures keep on following me? Out of my way!" He slashes at the Heartless, causing them to disappear, but more appear. "What you guy's problem? Leave me alone!" Sora and the other jump in to help the man fight off the Heartless.

After defeating Heartless

"Hey kids, thanks for helping me get rid of those things," the man says.

"You're welcome," Sora says.

"Man, you have a stupid face!" Candy blurts out.

"Candy!" Sora yells.

"What did you just say?!" The man says.

"I said…" Candy says before Sora covered her mouth with his hand.

"Anyways," Sora says fighting Candy, who trying to get free, "I'm Sora, and these are my friends Donald, Goofy, and Candy."

"I'm guessing you guys are not from around here are you?" the man asks.

"Nope!" Sora says letting Candy go.

"Well," he says, "They call me Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Well," Sora says, "Nice to meet you Ragna…"

"I'm head over to the NOL Base here," Ragna says, "If you guys want to join and get rid of those creatures for me, you can. They seem to follow me everywhere."

"Yea… sure," Sora says, "Why are you headed to the NOL base for?"

"To destroy it, of course."

"Destroy it?!" Sora says, "Why?"

"Long story," Ragna says, "You either come with or you don't. I don't have time for to stand and tell you my life's story."

"Fine we are coming with you."


	2. Chapter 13 20

Chapter 13  
After wondering for awhile  
"Why are they always up on a hill?" Ragna complains.  
"What are?" Sora asks.  
"NOL bases!" Ragna answers.

Then all of the sudden a portal open and they find themselves at Rachel's Castle again.  
"Oh not her again," Ragna says.  
Rachel then appears, "Sora, Candy. I'm afraid I got bad new…"  
"Hey Rabbit!" Ragna says.  
"Shut up!" Rachel barks, "I'm not talking to you… The issues involving you are important, but I'm helping them save the universe not just our little world."  
"Uh… ok…" Ragna says, "idiot…"  
"What is it Rachel?" Sora asks.  
"They are here…" Rachel says.  
"Who's here?" Ragna says.  
"The princess told you to shut up!" Gii says.  
"Hey!" Ragna yells, "I don't take orders from a doll!"  
"The Forsaken?" Sora says.  
"Yes…" Rachel says, "The Forsaken…"  
"Who's the Forsaken?" Ragna asks.  
"She told you to Shut Up!" Nago snaps.  
Rachel hits Nago and Gii both, "OW! Princess! What was that for?"  
"Be quite," Rachel says, "You are making more noise than he is." Then she turns to Sora, "They are here for the Princess of Spade, I'll take to her location. They know who she is, so make haste."  
Then a portal open up, "Wait!" Sora yells, as they then find themselves in a dark hallway, all they could tell it that there were statues lined up against the walls.  
"This is the NOL base," Ragna says, "I guess Rachel is good for something... huh."  
"The Princess of Spade is here?" Sora says, "Come on!" He runs off.  
"Hey wait!" Ragna yells running after him.  
Sora stops when he says a man standing at a ledge, the man was wearing blue and white, and had blond hair. When Ragna and the other caught up the man says, "I knew you where the one they call Ragna the Bloodedge." Then he turns around.  
"Jin!" Ragna says, "Out of the way, I don't have time to deal with you."  
"But brother," the man says, "It's been so long! Aren't you at least happy to see me! Anyways you and your little friends here are all dead."  
"Don't butt them into this," Ragna says, "You want to fight, you'll fight only me."  
"OH! But Master Ultimecia told me they have to die too," the man says pulling out a sword and pointing it at them.  
"Who?!" Ragna asks.

Boss Match: Jin Kisaragi  
Suggested Team: Ragna the Bloodedge (Have to have on team) and Donald  
Jin is a tough match. He performs Ice Attacks that freezes you. Sora and Donald can use fire on a frozen character and unfreeze them faster. He's attacks are quick and strong, Candy wouldn't have been able to keep up. Ragna helps in the match a lot, some of Ragna's attacks drain health and he can go into a "Blood Kain" mode, in which is constantly loses health but he gets all stats go up and he can perform a very powerful special attack in that mode.

Jin falls to the floor, "How can I lose to you? This is no fun at all!"  
"Just stay here," Ragna says, "I got some questions to ask you, but we have other things to get to first." Then he says to Sora, "Let's get going."

Chapter 14  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, Candy, and Ragna ran deeper into the base. They travel into the bottom floor of the whole base. Ragna looks around, "There is something not right here."  
Then a man with a white mask comes into view, "You finally appeared…" The man says.  
"Out of our way!" Ragna says, "Before I rip that mask of your face."  
"I can sense the fear in your voice," the man says, "Black Beast…"  
"What are you talking about?" Ragna asks annoyed, "Who are you?"  
"I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword. With blade in hand I shall wipe the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction." The man draws his sword, "I am Hakuman! The end has come!"

Boss Match: Hakumen  
Suggested Team: Ragna the Bloodedge (have to have) and Candy  
Hakumen is very strong and somewhat fast. Candy's protect, haste, and slow spells come in very handy here. Slow down Hakumen so that you can dodge his attacks easier, and use Protect to reduce the damage of his special attacks. If Ragna ever goes down, command Candy to summon Titian. Titian's attacks are very strong and he deforms the ground making it harder for Hakumen to move around. Hakuman can lower your health in just a few attacks, so watch out. He really only attacks Ragna though.  
Cut scene in the boss match  
Ragna, Sora, and the other jump away. "Man this guy's tough," Ragna says.  
Hakuman says, "Time to die, Black Beast…" Then he grabs his head and falls to his knees, "Darn Gemolkin! Leave me alone!" Then something flashed and he stands back up.  
"I freed you, warrior," a voice says, then two cloaked figures appear, "Now you'll do me a favor. Kill the children too."  
"As you wish, witch," Hakumen says, "But when I'm done with them, you're next."  
"We'll see," one of the cloaked people says.  
"Hey Sora!" Kokonoe voice comes from nowhere, "This is bad! You guys got to get out of here!"  
"Kokonoe?" Sora says looking around seeing no one.  
"I don't have time for this," Ragna says, "I didn't wish to have to use this." He lifts his right arm, "Activate!" Then a red dot on it opens up.  
Ragna the Bloodedge is now Unlimited Ragna the Bloodedge, he is permanently in "Blood Kain" Mode without the loss of health.  
Enter battle again.  
Now he attacks everyone.  
Finish battle with Hakumen. Ragna goes back to normal.

Hakumen disappears after being defeated.  
"Your next," Ragna points his sword at the cloaked people.  
"We'll see," one of them says. Then a door on the floor opens up and big pillar like thing opens up.  
"OH NO!" Ragna says and runs off.  
"Wait up!" Sora yells, running after him.

Save here (Usually you'll save in between chapters)  
They get up to the floor they fought Jen, and they see Noel battling some sort of robotic person.  
"NOEL!" Sora yells as Noel falls to the ground. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy run over to her to make sure she was ok. She was still breathing just knocked out.  
Ragna walks up the other person, "You?"  
The robot person turns more human. She has long silver hair, one green eye, the other eyes is mechanical. "OH! Ragna!" the girl says, "We finally meet again… uh… what time is this?"  
"Third…"Ragna says.  
"But this time it's different," she says, "See I have a body that can talk now. That's what you wanted right? Or did you come to kill me again?"  
"No…" he says, "I came to destroy you, not to kill you."  
"They are one in the same," she says, "It hurt so much last time."  
"Just Shut Up!" Ragna yells, "Don't talk to me with that voice! With that face!"  
"I see how it is?" Then she turned back into robot mode, where her body turns into her robot mode.

Boss Match: V-13 (NU)  
Suggested Team: Ragna the Bloodedge (have to have) and Candy  
NU is a hard match. A lot NU's attacks are ranged, so try to stay close to her. She can make these portals pop up that slow you down a lot. When you can summon Leviathan, you can ride him, he is fast, and he can dodge NU's attacks easily. His water attacks also stun her for while. You can also summon Shiva is you want; she can freeze NU, giving time to get close to her and have a free shot. Just take your time to get up to her and you'll have NU down in no time.

Everyone lay on the floor, but NU. NU was just too strong for all of them. NU grabs Ragna, "Now we can be together, forever." Then she laughs as she jumps off the cliff with Ragna.  
"Ragna!" Sora yells jumping after him grabbing his hand. Donald and Goofy jump off after Sora, Goofy grabs Sora, and Donald grabs Goofy. Candy grabs Donald and tries to pull them up but she ends up falling off too. Just then, someone grabs Candy and pulls them all up, but NU who lets go of Ragna and continues to fall.  
Sora and everyone looks around for their savoir. They see Noel sitting next to the ledge. The she runs over to Ragna and starts to cry beating on his chest "Don't do that! You really scared me! I was worried!"  
Ragna just looks at her with a confused look on his face. Soon Noel cries herself to sleep. "She's asleep now," Ragna says, "What was all that about? I never met this girl before…"  
"Well wasn't that a good show," a man pop up he wore a brown suit and a hat; he also had green hair.  
"Who are you?" Ragna asks.  
"He's a maggot worm," Rachel says as she appears beside Ragna.  
"You would know a lot about worms," he says, "Wouldn't you, stupid Vampire. This bodies name is Hazama, but my real name is Terumi. You remember me, don't you Ragny. I was the one who ripped you arm off after all." Then he chuckles.  
"You…" Ragna says, "You were the one who burned the church down, you turned Jin against us, you shall pay." He runs over and tries to hit the man but the man dodges."  
"Ah… too slow," he says, "I got most of my power back now, the only one here who can stand against me is that dumb vampire, and that witch, Ultimecia. I hate that witch, ever since she came here, she's ruining my plans. She took over Jin, and she plans to take Noel away. Darn Forsaken." Then the cloaked people appear again. "Speaking of the devil," Tarumi says.  
"It's time for us to take the Princess of Spade now," one of them says.  
"You're Ultimecia?" Ragna asks.  
"Yes I am," she takes off the cloak to reveal herself. She is a white woman, with a silver hair that was in headdress and which made her look like she had horns. She has black angel wings, and wears a red dress that reveals her legs, that is covered with a purple tattoo. She was barefoot. She also had yellow eyes and purple eyeliner. "I am Ultimecia (FF8)…"  
Tarumi says, "Oh well… I don't have time to deal with this. I see you around, Ragny." He disappears.  
"Pathetik koward…" Ultimecia says, "Seymour(FFX), take kare of these, abominations."  
"Yes, Master Ultimecia," the other cloaked person says, a huge staff appears in his hand and he takes off his hood to reveal his face. He has long blue hair that goes to his hips in only two strips in the back, and a little ways down his face in one strip. He raises his staff and a creature rapped in chains appears. "Summon… Anima."  
"We got to get out of here," Rachel says, "We can't take that thing on… yet."

Then they appear at Rachel's Castle.  
"Things are getting bad here," Rachel says, "Sora… take Noel somewhere safe, she's the one you are here for."

You earn Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Hakuman, and V-13 as playable characters in the Coliseum.  
Optional Missions of this world  
Help Litchi find Arakune (After defeating NU. Go to the spot you find Ragna, there will be a woman in red, talk to her to start this mission. You gain Litchi, Arakune, Iron Tagar, Toakaka, Bang, and Carl and Nirvana as playable characters in The Coliseum)  
Optional Boss matches  
Unlimited Hakumen (talk to Kokonoe after freeing the Princesses)  
Unlimited Ragna (talk to Ragna after freeing the Princesses)  
Unlimited Rachel (talk to Rachel after freeing the Princesses)  
Unlimited V-13 (find NU at the bottom of the NOL base, after freeing the Princesses)  
Jubei (got to the spot you fight Raxert after freeing the Princesses)  
Tarumi (go to the NOL base upper floor after freeing the Princesses)

Chapter 15  
World: Radiant Garden  
Leon walks outside of Merlin's House, and a white feather falls from the sky and next to his shoe. He looks up, but sees no birds in the sky that would drop a white feather and there was no wind to carry the feather. He picks it up and all these images start to pop up in his head. He gets on a knee, holding his head.  
Aerith comes running out to him, "What's wrong, Leon?"  
"Go contact Sora," Leon says getting up and running off.

World: SO-HQ  
"Thanks for bringing her here," Rosa says, "We'll take good care of Noel. There will be no repeat of last time."  
"Thank you," Sora says.  
"You better get going now," Vincent says, "You six more Princesses of Spades to find and very little time to find them, if you wish to beat The Forsaken."  
"Yep," Rydia says, "You better get going now. Hurry hurry hurry."  
Sora and friends were about to leave when Candy stops. "HOLD ON!" Candy says, "You promised me, Master Rydia. I want to learn how to summon a super awesome dragon."  
"I never said I was going to teach you Mist Dragon," Rydia says, "I'll teach you something else though…" then she sighs.  
Candy now knows how to summon Sylph (a wind monster).  
"Thank you Master Rydia!" Candy says, "When are you going to teach me your super awesome dragon…"  
"Uh… probably never…" Rydia says, "But I got an idea. I'll give you a few tests, after every test you complete I'll teach a new summon."  
"OH, that sounds excellent! Master Rydia!" Candy says excitedly jumping up and down.

Optional mission of this world  
Rydia's tests- You have to play as Candy when you do them, and you get no team.  
Test 1- Clean all six bathrooms in the SO-HQ. Sounds simple enough, right, but not when there are evil blobs that attack you! Then the final bathroom has the Blob King! Blobs are not that tough of enemies, they are weak against a certain element based off their color. Red=fire Blue=water Purple=ice yellow= thunder Green=wind and Brown=earth, then the Blob King changes colors. Complete this test you get Chocobo, a yellow bird that does a weak non-element based attack. You can also summon him out of battle and ride him to your destination. You can also enter Chocobo Races at SO-HQ.  
Test 2- Beat Rydia in a Chocobo Race. Rydia is the second easiest of the six SO Leaders to beat in the races.  
In a Chocobo Race, you ride a Chocobo though an obstacle course, and attempt to beat one of the SO Leaders; each gives a unique item for beating them in a race. You can also race two players against a friend.  
From easiest to hardest  
1. Zell- 10 elixirs (Item that gives full HP and MP to one party member)  
2. Rydia- summon: Cactuar (a small speedy creature that deals 100 x the level of the summoner that summons it.)  
3. Rosa- teaches Candy Rise (brings one KOed character back)  
4. Riku- Chocobo Keyblade (It's a good keyblade that Sora can wield)  
5. Vincent- 10 Megaelixirs (Item that gives full HP and MP to whole party)  
6. Lulu- teaches Candy Ultra. (Very powerful non-element spell)  
Test 3- Find Rydia. Rydia will disappear to another world (You have to finish Test 2 first).When you find her, she'll give you a new summon. Tonberry, a small green creature that kills minor enemies in one it, and does great damage to bosses but is really slow at moving.  
Final Test- Defeat Rydia and Mist Dragon in battle. You finally gain MIST DRAGON! And Candy will be extremely happy.

Chapter 16  
Inside Gummie ship  
"So where are we headed now?" Candy asks.  
"We got a message from Leon and the gang, saying we to come ASAP," Sora says.

World: Radiant Garden  
Sora and friends find Leon at the Bailey, looking over at the castle.  
"Leon!" Sora says, "You needed us…"  
"Yea," Leon says, "Someone is coming… someone you should meet." Then he points to the opening between there and the castle, and three people and a dog was walking to them. One of the people was a tall man with a blond hair and a beard. Another was a young woman with blond hair in a ponytail. The one in center was woman with long black hair with caramel streaks.  
"Who are they?" Sora asks.  
"You'll find out soon enough," Leon says. The girl in center looks up and sees Leon, and then she starts waving at them, jumping up and down. Leon just waves at her a little giving her a smile. She starts running towards them, the dog fallowing her. Her complains seem slower to react then the dog, they seemed suppressed that the girl just took off. The girl had to stop and wave them on and points back at Leon. Sora and the others could slightly hear a voice say, "Come on… That's Squall!" Then they all start to run.  
It took awhile for them to get up to where they are, but when they do the black haired girl runs into Squall's arms and hugs him, as he hugs her. "I missed you so much," the girl says.  
"I missed you too," Leon says, "How long has it been?"  
"I don't remember…," she says, "but too long…" Then she looks at Sora and raises her index figure. Then she lets Leon go and walks over to Sora. "You must be Sora… huh," she says, "My name is Rinoa (FF8)."  
"Yes," Sora says, "I'm Sora… and these are my friends Donald, Goofy, and Candy."  
"Who are you companions, Rinoa?" Leon asks.  
"OH!" Rinoa looks over at the people who were with her, "They are my Guardians. This is Basch (FF12)," she says pointing at the man, "I'm helping him look for his friends, who were separated when their world was eaten by the darkness." Then she points at the girl, "and this Terra (FF6). She was once a Solder of the Darkness, but I saved her. Now she travels with me."  
"Who's the doggy?" Candy asks petting it as it licks her face.  
"That's Angelo," Rinoa says, "He's a sweaty."  
"So what have you been up to, Squall?" Rinoa asks.  
"He like being called Leon now," Sora says.  
"OH WHY?" Rinoa says, "I like your name… I'm still calling you Squall, you know that."  
"Because I was unable to protect this world from the darkness," Leon says.  
"Well that's dumb," Rinoa says crossing her arms, "Who cares? This world is fine now isn't it. You need to stop thinking of the past and look toward the future."  
"Fine…" Leon sighs, "My name is Squall again. Seems like you haven't changed at all."  
"Come on Squall, show me around," She grabs Squall's hand and walks off, "Show me what you been up too." Angelo, Donald, Goofy, Candy, and Sora follow them.  
"Maybe we should follow them," Basch says to Terra.  
"You go ahead…" Terra says, "I'll catch up later."  
"OK," Basch says, "Try not to stray too far." With that, Basch follows them.  
Sora looks back and sees Terra walk off in the opposite direction. Sora decides to follow her; curious about what she was up too. Candy looks back to see Sora follow Terra, and follows them.  
"What are you doing?" Candy says to Sora.  
"I got to see what Terra is up to," Sora whispers, "So be quiet, we don't want to alarm her." Candy nods acting as if her mouth is a zipper and zipping it up.  
They spy on Terra, as she walks to the cliff looking over the castle. When she gets there she stops, "I would like to thank you two for fallowing me…" she says, "I don't think I can take this on by myself. I just don't want Rinoa and Basch to know. Keep what happens here a secret here… ok."  
Candy and Sora look at each other, 'She knew that they where there…' They come out of hiding, "Uh… ok… What are you doing here anyways?" Sora asks.  
"Someone is here," Terra says, "Someone I must face. I saw him earlier when we were walking to Squall and you. You'll help me right? If I start to break, you'll keep me strong, ok?" Her voice starts to get shaky like she was scared.  
"Yes we will!" Candy says.  
Terra them smiles at them, "Good."  
Then they here a laugh, a high-pitched chuckle, and man appears before them. The man was blond hair, which is in a ponytail and has a feather sticking out of it. He wore colorful clothes that resemble a clown, and white face paint with red around the eyes.  
"Well… well… well…" the man says, "look who it is, Terra Branford… and look the Keyblade kid and the sorceress girl."  
"Kefka Palazzo(FF6)…" Terra breaths, "What are you doing here?"  
"I can ask you the same question," Kefka says, "Isn't this against your orders… Shouldn't you be fallowing your orders? That's what you do, right?… Fallow orders. You are just a lap dog, Terra. If it was Master Draith, Master Xehanort, or uh… who's the new one? Rinoa? Anyways… all you do is follow orders."  
Terra shakes her head, "We all followed our order, back in the day."  
"Under Draith?" Kefka looks up at the sky, "Not me… I'm glad she kicked the bucket though. I was going to kill her myself, but Candice beat me to her… I did stuff beyond her order, but you know that. Like destroying that one poor little world. Zeella would never have me do something like that, but I did anyways. You know what I think. I think Terra Branford is still loyal to the darkness."  
"I left all that behind me," Terra says her voice starts to tremble, "I left… I left it… left it… all b… behind…"  
"TERRA!" Sora yells. Terra snaps, shaking her head.  
"Maybe I should give Xehanort loser a visit?" Kefka says, "Give him the taste of true power, that beyond that of both Darkness and Light."  
Terra eyes widen, "You didn't!!"  
Kefka gives his creepy laugh and disappears.  
"Who was that creepy clown man?" Candy asks.  
"Kefka Palazzo…" Terra says, "Me and him worked for Dr. Zeella Draith during the first Keyblade Wars. We searched for "The Pool of Gods", under the name of the Darkness. But he worked behind Dr. Draith's back. He destroyed many worlds, some of those in which Draith didn't want destroyed. He's an evil man; he's an evil beyond any Draith or Xehanort, a true master of evil."

Chapter 17  
Terra, Sora, and Candy catch up with the others who were in the small town. Rinoa was the first to spot them, "There they are!" Then she walks up to Terra looking closely into her face, "Terra… What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Rinoa," Terra says smiling at her, "I just wanted to sit and relax for awhile."  
Rinoa narrows her eyes, "Stop lying. What's wrong? I can tell something is up, I can see it in your eyes."  
"It's nothing," Terra says, "Really…"  
"You shouldn't keep secrets," Rinoa lectures, "Secrets means there are still some darkness left in your heart. You should let the light shine into your heart, then all that darkness that hides your secrets will be washed away, and you'll open up more. Therefore, what's up with Terra Branford?"  
"You're not going to let this go. Are you?" Terra sighs, and told them all about their run in with Kefka, but she left some parts out. She didn't tell them that she start to get scared, and didn't tell them what Kefka said before he disappeared.  
"This Kefka guy sounds like a big problem, Terra," Basch says, "You should have told us about him earlier."  
"I still think you are keeping stuff from us," Rinoa says, "But in time, I think you'll learn to open up more. Anyways, yes… Kefka does seem to be a big enemy. You should keep stuff like that a secret. Huh… You're not still loyal to the darkness, are you?"  
"No…" Terra says, "My heart is pure."  
"I don't think your heart is pure yet," Rinoa says, "but you are getting there, and I'll help you."  
"And I'll help you too," Basch says.  
"And we'll help you!" Sora says.  
"Yea we will!" Candy yells.  
"YEA!" Donald and Goofy both say.  
"And I'll help you," Squall says.  
Then Angelo barks, as if to say "Me too."  
They all form a circle around Terra. Terra puts her head down and blushes, "You'll all do this for me?"  
Then they here a voice that Sora recognizes, "Oh how sweet…"  
They all look at where the voice was coming from. Sora gasps, "Golbez!" Sure enough, a knight in black armor was standing right there. Sora's keyblade appears in his hand, "You where the one who took Kairi away!"  
Sora charges at him but he dodges Sora. Sora continues to charge at him but he keeps on dodging, until Golbez finally hits him in the back, and Sora falls.  
"Why are you here, forgotten?" Squall asks.  
"I'm here for her," Golbez points at Rinoa, "That's Rinoa Heartilly, correct? One of the Princesses of Spades."  
"Yea…" Rinoa says, lowering her voice, "That's me…"  
"You know why I'm here?" Golbez asks.  
"Of course," Rinoa says, "But you are not taking me without a fight." Terra and Basch then draw ran in front of Rinoa pulling out their swords.  
"These are your guardians," Golbez laughs, "A broken knight, and a servant of the darkness can't beat me." Then Golbez uses a spell that makes Terra and Basch unable to move.  
Squall got in front of Rinoa, "Try me then."  
Rinoa grows white angel wings, "I'll fight you also." Then the three of them disappear.  
Sora gets up, "Hey Wait!" Then a blue monster with a shell, four legs, and baldhead with sharp teeth, came out from nowhere.  
"I am the drown king, Cagnazzo, Archfiend of the Water and sworn servant of Golbez!" The monster says, "Bow before me!"

Boss match: Cagnazzo (FF4)  
Suggested Team: Goofy and Candy Guests: Terra and Basch  
Cagnazzo is pretty tough. Don't use Donald, because thunder element spells heal him, and Terra can also use element magic and can cure. Terra, as said, can use both magic and fight with a sword, she isn't very strong in both magic and sword, and is not all that fast. Basch on the other hand, is strong and quick, but can't use magic like Terra.  
Thunder magic usually heals Cagnazzo so stay away from using it, unless water starts to surround him, meaning he is about to perform Tsunami, a very very powerful attack that can't be dodged and will probably kill you in one hit. When that happens use thunder ASAP. Thunder will hurt more, and stop him from using the attack. After you do that though, thunder heals him again. His normal attacks are strong, but he is slow. He can also use water and ice magic.

Cagnazzo disappears. Terra looks around, "What are we going to do? We got to help Rinoa…"  
"I agree," Basch says, "but we don't know where they are."  
"I know…" Terra says.  
"Maybe we should just wait for a while," Sora suggests.  
"You right," Basch says, "We don't to worry about Rinoa, she's strong and can take care of herself. We'll just wait until they get back."  
Angelo whines going to Candy, "Poor doggy, misses his master." Candy then hugs the dog and starts to pet it. Angelo then barks and starts to run off.  
"ANGELO!" Terra yells running after the dog, "I think he know where Rinoa is." Everyone else then follows her.

Chapter 18  
Everyone follows Angelo just outside the castle. Where Squall and Rinoa are seen fighting Golbez. Squall falls to the ground, and Golbez grabs Rinoa. "Now then..." Golbez says.  
"OH, no you don't," Rinoa says, "Meteor!"  
"What?!" Golbez says surprised, as meteors came falling out of the sky and hits Golbez. He drops Rinoa and takes a step back, and disappears.  
"RINOA!" Terra and Basch yell, running over to Rinoa. Sora and the others run over to Squall, to make sure that he was ok.

Everyone goes to Merlin's House  
Squall and Rinoa are healed back to heath  
"So Rinoa," Sora says, "You are one of the Princesses of Spades?"  
"Huh… OH… Yes I am," Rinoa says.  
"That means we found two," Sora says, "You must come with us to the SO-HQ."  
"The SO-HQ?" Squall laughs, "You guys are working for the SO now."  
"Why are you laughing? Is there something wrong with the SO?"  
"No…" Squall says, "Nothing is wrong with them, just remembering a few things."  
"Sure we'll come with you," Rinoa smiles. Then she turns to Squall, "You want to come with us?"  
"No…" Squall says, "I got things I still have to do."  
"I understand," Rinoa says, "See you around Squall. Come on Terra, Basch lets go to the SO-HQ!" Then she kisses Squall and walks out.

World: SO-HQ  
Zell was the first to see Rinoa. "RINOA!" he yells running over to greet her.  
"ZELL!" Rinoa yells back, "OH MY! It's like I'm meeting all my old friends again. First I met Squall, now you Zell."  
"You saw Squall," Zell says, "I need to go see him again. He's in uh… Radiant Garden, right?" Rinoa nods.  
"Man, but Rosa, Vincent, Lulu and all them have me working so much," Zell sighs.  
"NYU!" Sora and the other hear as Lucy comes running to them, and she hugs Sora.  
"HI!" Sora says being squeezed by Lucy, "Nice to see you again too."  
Rosa comes after her out of breath, "Wait… huff… Nyu… you shouldn't be… huff… running around like that…huff… you might hurt yourself. Huff… huff… I'm getting to old, too be chasing you around, Nyu."  
"Yea," Zell says, "We call her Nyu, she responds to that name better then Lucy."  
"Hey!" Rinoa greets Nyu then Rosa, "I'm Rinoa a Princess of Spade, and these are my friends Terra and Basch."  
Rosa catches her breath, "I'm Rosa I'm the White Mage/Doctor around here. I heal people up, take care of the sick, and chase Nyu around everywhere, those are my jobs."  
"NYU!" Nyu then pushes Rosa out of her way and runs off.  
"Zell…" Rosa says, "Go make sure she doesn't run in to anything or hurt herself."  
"But as you said," Zell says, "chasing her is your job."  
"Please…" Rosa pleads.  
"Zell…" Rinoa says, "Do something for the nice lady…"  
"But… but…" Zell says, "Oh alright. Hey Nyu!" Then he runs after Nyu.  
"Well," Rosa says, "You four have five more to go."  
"But we don't know where they are?" Sora says, "How are we suppose to find out?"  
Rinoa then says, "You are looking for the Princesses of Spades, right?"  
"Yea…"  
"I know where three of them live," Rinoa says, "I'll show you where they are."  
Three new worlds open up  
Land of the Abyss  
Demon World  
Earth #10 (Earth has many different forms. All very similar to each other in geographically, but also very different. The closer the number is to one the more similar it is to the original Earth, which was the first world Zeella Draith destroyed when she got hold of the Power of Darkness. Dr. Draith and Kefka destroyed most of the Earths during the First Keyblade Wars.)

Chapter 19  
NEW WORLD: Realm of the Abyss [The Abyss] (Pandora Hearts)

Sora finds himself all alone in a realm of darkness, only darkness as far as the eye can see.  
"Where am I?" Sora asks himself, looking around for his friends, but sees no one.  
"Where are you?" a voice says, "Outlander… I hate outlanders…"  
Then he found that he was standing on purple tiled floor, and a small big-eyed rabbit doll was in his face, giving a creepy smile that made him feel very uncomfortable.  
"Uh…. UH… Hi… I'm uh… Sora," Sora says.  
"Sora? Huh… outlander…" The doll seems to says, "I hate Outlanders. You outlanders come with your KEYBLADES, and your KINGDOM HEARTS, and your POOL OF GODS. And then there are those idiots who believe, the Abyss is part of this KINGDOM HEARTS. And then there are those who believe I'm a PRINCESS OF SPADE. So what's your purpose here, SORA?"  
Sora looks at the doll, "Um… I'm here looking for the Princess of Spade."  
"OH! Are you now?" the doll says, "Well you are sadly mistake. There is not one of those here, and it is surly is not me."  
"But my friend said that one is here," Sora says. The doll then floats off. "HEY WAIT!" Sora yells following the doll.  
He follows it until there were no more tiles. He looks off the sudden edger and sees nothing but darkness. The doll continues to float away.  
Now he was alone. Sora looks around sees nothing, hears nothing. "HEY!" he calls out, "DONALD! GOOFY! CANDY!" He hears nothing, not even an echo, "uh… DOLL!?" Nothing. He looks around and finally sits down, 'This world is so dark… so gloomy… why did Rinoa send us here?' he thinks to himself, 'There is obviously no one here… what about that doll? Was it just a figure of my imagination… Didn't seem real… Then again, none of this seems real. Maybe it's just a dream, maybe I'm dreaming. I'll just sit here and wait to wake up.'  
Then all of the sudden, after what it seem like hours, the ground disappears and Sora starts to fall into the infinite blackness. He looks up to see a girl wearing white and with long white hair staring down on him. Then everything goes black.

Candy looks around, darkness was everywhere, and below her was purple tile flooring. She pulls her stuffed elephant out of her bag and squeezes it. "It's so dark and cold here, Mr. Snuffles… I'm so scared…"  
"You defiantly are not welcome here," she hears a voice say.  
Something catches Candy's eye and she turns her head and sees nothing, "W…W… Who's there?!" Something catches her eye again and she turns her head again and again sees nothing. "Please…" she sits down curling up into a ball, squeezing her stuffed animal harder, "I don't want to be here anymore…" She starts to cry.  
After a few minutes of crying, Candy feels something approaching. She looks up to see what it is. It's a big doll like monster with big scary black eyes, and a creepy smiling mouth. It had needles sticking out of it. Candy screams as the monster rises it's hand to attack her, and Candy buries her head in her hands and knees. Then she hears a sword slash and she slowly looks up to see a man on a horse. The horse was black as night and the man wore armor and had a cape on.  
"W… Who are you?" Candy asks.  
The horse turns to her, "I am Odin (Final Fantasy)," the man says.  
"O… Odin?" Candy says, "I'm Candy!"  
"I know," Odin says, "We shall meet again, Candy." He disappears.  
"HEY WAIT!" Candy yells, "Don't leave me here." Then the floor disappears and she falls into the infinite blackness.

Flashback  
"The Realm of the Abyss," Rinoa says, "I one of the oddest worlds I've ever been too. It is actually two worlds, one known as The Abyss and another called the Human World of the Abyss. The Abyss surrounds the other world and protects it from "Outsiders" and the Heartless. The Abyss can take many forms depending on the person, but to everyone it is a place of torment and suffering. If you stay in the Abyss for too long, you'll become what the locals call a "Chain". These "Chains" are powerful beings. Most of them are mindless and serve the Abyss, but there are a few "Chains" that are tied to a "Contractor", a human (most of the time) that can control a "Chain" letting them roam freely out of the Abyss and into other worlds, mainly the world the Abyss surrounds. Most "Contractors" are given their "Chains" by an organization called Pandora. But not all, those "Contractors" that have not been given there "Chain" by Pandora are "Illegal Contractors". The "Chains" of "Illegal Contractors", like most "Chains", feed of humans. Those appointed under Pandora do not. In addition, "Contractors" under Pandora, don't physically. You getting all of this? Candy, Sora… It is very important…"  
"It's so boring…" Candy whines.  
"But you have to know this," Rinoa says, "It's important to know who these worlds operate."  
"I'm listening," Sora says. "Please continue Rinoa."  
"The Abyss," Rinoa continues, "Is ruled by a being know as Will of the Abyss. She is your passage though the Abyss. In order to get the Princess of Spade, you need to get though Will of the Abyss. During the Great Keyblade Wars, solders of both sides came to The Abyss, in search of Kingdom Hearts. They believed The Abyss was part of Kingdom Hearts, considering The Abyss looks awfully a lot like the Darkness, and could give them passage to Kingdom Hearts. This angered Will of the Abyss greatly. She imprisoned most who came there, turning them into "Chains." And then when people found out that this was where one the Princesses of Spades lived, people automatically though of Will of the Abyss. Again, "Outlanders" came to The Abyss, this time to capture Will of the Abyss, and again Will of the Abyss trapped them in the Abyss and they became "Chains". Don't anger Will of the Abyss, if you do it's more than likely that you will never leave the Abyss, and all hope will be lost. I also wouldn't expect to see much Heartless there. Will of the Abyss doesn't like Heartless. Just remember, you can't enter or exit the world the Abyss surrounds, without Will of the Abyss's approval."


	3. Chapter 20 30

Chapter 20  
World: Realm of the Abyss (Human World)

Sora felt him hit something. He slowly opens his eyes to find that he was inside some building, above him is a big clock. He gets up and looks around to find Donald, Goofy, and Candy lying on the ground next to him.  
He walks them all up, "Hey did any of you have this weird dream where in some pitch black world, and some weird rabbit doll was there and before I woke up I saw a girl with white hair?"  
"Nope!" Donald and Goofy say.  
"I had a dream," Candy says, "I was in a place of darkness, like you, but I was attacked by this weird monster thing and a dude on a horse saved me."  
"Weird…" Sora says, "OK… then let's go find the Princess of Spade!"  
They walk down some a lot of stairs and out the building. They look around at the world in front of them. There was a path connecting the chapel like place they were at to another big building further away. To their side was a cliff and at the bottom of the cliff they can see a city in the distance.  
"This place looks pretty nice," Candy says.  
"Yea…" Sora says he was thinking about the girl in the white. Was she the Princess of Spade? Or maybe she was that "Will of the Abyss" person that Rinoa talked about? All Sora knew, was that for some reason she gave him a weird feeling, and couldn't get her out of his head.  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Donald asks him.  
"Huh…" Sora snaps out of thought, "Oh… nothing…"  
Then Candy stops walking.  
"What is it Candy?" he asks.  
"You shouldn't keep secrets, Sora," Candy says, "Remember what Master Rinoa said."  
"Yea…" Sora says, "I remember what she said. I was thinking about the girl in white I saw… I think she might be the Princess of Spade."  
"So we just need to find a girl in white…" Candy says, "OK then… easy enough."  
"Two kids, a dog, and a duck…" a voice says, "Where in the Abyss did you guys pop out from?"  
They turn around to see a man with white hair that covers his left eye. He wore a white jacket, under that his clothes where blue and black. He rather resembled a clown. On his left shoulder sits a blue doll, and to his side was a cane. He smiles at them his one revealed red eye on them.  
"Who are you, Cane Clown?" Candy gasps.  
"My name is Xerxes Break," he says, "Just call me Break."

World: SO-HQ  
Noel lays on the bed in the room the SO let her have for her stay here, until it was safe for her to go back into her own world. They explained everything to her, about the Princesses of Spades, the Forsaken, and everything of that nature. She accepted what was happening, even though she still doesn't fully understand.  
Rinoa walks in the room, "So you are the possessor of the Azure. Huh…"  
"Uh…" Noel looks at her confused, "W… what are you talking about?"  
"You are Saya… right?" Rinoa asks.  
"Uh… no, my name is Noel Vermillion…"  
"OH… well I'm Rinoa Heartilly, it's nice to meet you," and with that Rinoa walks out.  
"That was weird…" Noel says to herself.

Chapter 21  
World: Realm of the Abyss (Human World)

Break takes Sora and the other to a castle place, where they meet a girl named Shalon Rainsworth. Shalon was pretty girl, with red eyes (Like Break's eye), and long brown with a red bow in it. She wore a pink and purple dress.  
After introducing themselves, Shalon asks, "So where do you come from?" Then she takes a sip of her tea.  
"We come another world," Sora answer.  
Break looks at him, "Another world, you say." Then both he and Shalon look at each other.  
"So…" Shalon takes another drink of her tea, "Why are you aliens here?"  
"Aliens?" Candy says, "I'm not an alien!"  
Shalon laughs, "You are not from here, so that makes you an alien."  
"We are here looking for the Princess of Spade, who is in this world," Sora answers Shalon's question.  
"Princess of Spade?" Break says, "Nothing I ever heard of."  
"We think she's a girl I saw in a dream world," Sora says, "She had long white, and wore white. I didn't get a good look at her eyes, but I think it was her."  
Break walks over to Shalon and they start to whisper to each other, then Break says aloud, "We don't anyone who looks like that."  
"But we aren't real sure who it is," Sora says, "That's just a place to start, considering we haven't really met anyone in this world, but you guys."  
"You know I think the Princess of Spade is," Candy says, "I think IT'S YOU!!" She points at Shalon.  
"Me?" Shalon says, "No… it's not me…"  
"Yea huh," Candy says, "I'll prove it!" She starts running around looking at all the stuff and thinking.  
"Candy…" Sora says, "What are you doing?"  
"Proving that Ms. Shalon is the Princess of Spade," Candy says, "Who are the ones we've found?"  
"Uh… Rinoa and Noel," Sora answers.  
"Oh right," Then she starts grabbing random stuff.  
"Please don't break any of that…" Shalon says kindly watch Candy put random stuff on her table then went off to grab some more stuff.  
When she was all done she says, "Their!"  
"Ummmmmm…" Sora looks at the pile of stuff on Shalon's table.  
"How does all this prove anything?" Shalon asks.  
"Urr…" Candy thinks for a while then she grabs the first item, which was a candle, then she gives some crazy story about the candle is a symbol of something that links Shalon with the Princess of Spade, and she points out little details about the candle saying that they tell some wild fairytale like story. Then she grabs the second item and does the same thing. By that time, everyone stopped listening to her and walked away from her, but she continues explaining each item as if not to notice that everyone has left her.  
Break grabs Sora and takes away from everyone else. "Yes," Sora says, "What is it Break?"  
"That girl you saw," Break says, "The one in the white. I don't think she was your Princess of Spade, she's The Will of the Abyss."  
"The Will of the Abyss…" Sora says, "Rinoa mentioned The Will of the Abyss. She said The Will of the Abyss got angry when people said that she was the Princess of Spade, and she trapped them in the Abyss."  
"But I think, I know who it is," Break says, "I'll take you to her… after she gets done "Proving" that Shalon is the Princess of Spade." The he smiles, looking at Candy, who was still explaining away.

Chapter 22  
While waiting for Candy to get done talking, Sora fell asleep.

World:??? (Some Dream World)  
Sora found himself back on Destiny Island. He looks around and finds Kairi and him as kids.  
"Hey Sora!" Kairi says, "Come on! Riku found something cool! He said to meet him at the big star."  
Little Sora got up from lying on the beach and says, "Ok!" and they both run off.  
Big Sora watches them, "I… I don't remember this…" He follows them to the star.  
Kid Riku was next to the star with a chest next to him.  
"What is it?" Little Sora asks.  
"It's a treasure chest!" Riku says, "I founded in the water."  
"What's in it?" Kairi asks.  
"I don't know," Riku says, "I was waiting for you guys to open it up."  
"Do you think there is real treasure in it?" Sora asks, "We can be rich!"  
"There is only one way to find out," Riku opens it up.  
The face of disappointment came upon their face, as they pull out all these old pictures, a book, and a multi colored cloak, that look really stupid.  
When they pulled out that cloak, everything seems to freeze but Big Sora. Sora walks over to the chest and kids. He grabs one of the pictures it was of three kids. One looks like Candy, another one was a boy with spiky brown hair, and the other was a girl with long black hair and she was wearing the stupid cloak.  
He grabs the book and opens in up to a random page and began to read it:  
March 3  
The kids where picking on me again today I hate them they are evil But Candy Kyle and I are going to our speshal l iland toomarro I like them they are good to me unlike the evil kids they are wiked and evil I hate them one day Ill make them pay they shall pearish from the uneevers In school we learned of a legend of a "Pool of Gods" this pool will give anyone who drinks from it shall be given the power of a god Just think What if I was a god then I could change them I could change the world

The rest is empty  
Sora closes the book, and pick up the cloak as a note came out of it. Sora picks up the note and read:  
She so hated evil, that she became evil, to stop evil. I give her memories to the universe so that they shall be remembered and her actions never repeated. They world may remember her as evil and crazy, but I'll remember her as the smiling little girl with the Dreams of a Universe with No Hate, and a cloak to prove those dreams. I'm sorry… If only I was a better friend… thinks might have turned out differently.  
~ Ace of Spades

Then Sora looks up, "I remember this day now," he says to himself, "Afterwards I was voted to take the chest home… and then… and then… and then…"  
"Hey Sora!" a voice comes out from nowhere, "Wake up!"

World: Realm of the Abyss (Human World)  
He opens his eyes to see Break in his face, smiling at him, "HI!"  
Sora jump back, and screams, "AH!"  
"Time to go Sora," Break says.

Chapter 23  
Break takes Sora and friends into a city.  
"So where is the Princess of Spade suspect?" Sora asks.  
"She should be somewhere around here," Break says, "You'll know her when you see her, Sora…"  
Sora, Candy, Donald, and Goofy look around. Sora then spots a young girl with long brown hair and purple eyes. She wore red and white top, with a big white bow on front and diamond patterns on it, she also wore a black skirt, and white boots. She was happily eating a piece of meat. Accompany her was a short boy with blond hair and green eyes, and a tall man with black hair, a hat, and yellow eyes. Sora eyes widen, "That The Will of the Abyss!"  
Break looks over at them, "Alice! Oz! Raven!" He starts waving at them.  
They look over at Sora, Break, and the other. The girls once happy face, changes to an annoyed look, as she looks at Break and finishes her meat. The boy was the first to start walking towards them, "Break!" The man follows the boy, and the girl follows him.  
Candy watches the girl, and immediately falls in love with her, like how a little girl falls in love with a cute adorable bunny. "OH MY GOSH! She looks so COOL!" Candy screams running to her.  
"Candy!" Sora yells.  
Candy gives the girl a big hug. "What the…" The girl eyes widen in shock. After a few seconds, she starts to squirm to get free from Candy's hug. "Let me go!" she screams.  
"I love your hair!" Candy says still hugging her, "And I love your outfit! And I love your eyes! Plus you are so soft!" Everyone around her starts to laugh.  
"Hey You!" the girl screams looking at the kid, "Don't just stand there! Help me!" She still tries to get free, but Candy has her too tight.  
The boy walks over to Candy and tries to pull her off but it didn't work. "Hey Gil!" he says, "Grab Alice and we'll pull them apart." The boy picks Candy up, the man who was with them picks up the other girl, and they start to pull. After a while of pulling, they finally got them apart, the boy and Candy go flying in one direction, and the other girl and the man go another.  
Candy gets up, "That's was fun! I want to do it again!"  
Sora grabs her, "Calm down, Candy…"  
"OH fine," Candy pouts.  
The other people get up. "Hey! What's your problem?!" The girl yells at Candy.  
"Who are these people, Break?" the man asks.  
"This is Sora, Candy Donald, and Goofy," Break says, "Sora, this is Alice, Oz, and Raven Aka. Gilbert." He points at the girl, the boy, and the man in that order. "Alice is the most likely person in this world to be your Princess of Spade."  
"Princess of Spade?" Alice questions, "What are talking about, clown?"  
"Sora and his friends come from another world," Break explains, "from beyond the Abyss. They here looking for a Princess of Spade, who they believe is in this world."  
"And you believe it this Princess of Spade is me?" Alice says, "It's not me…"  
"There's something beyond the Abyss?" Oz asks, "How is it like?"  
"I've heard stories of worlds beyond the Abyss," Gilbert says, "They say two of the great heroes from beyond the Abyss came to this world over 100 years ago. They say the heroes went by the names Ace of Spades and Queen of Hearts."  
'Ace of Spades!' Sora thinks to himself, 'the same Ace of Spades, who wrote the note in my dream?'  
Alice says, "I'm not your Princess of Spade, person. So go back to where ever you come from."  
"But you have to be!" Candy says running up to her, "You are so cool!"  
Alice looks at her, "You don't even…" she stops in mid sentence.  
"What's wrong, Alice?" Oz asks.  
"I… I've seen you before," Alice says.  
"You have?" Candy asks.  
"Alice," Oz says, "You think she has one of your memories?"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alice screams running off.  
"ALICE!" Oz runs after her.  
'What am I running from?' Alice thinks to herself, 'Who am I running from? Why am I running? What's going on? What am I doing?'

Chapter 24  
Alice runs into a dark alley and the other can't find her.  
"Who is that girl?" she asks herself.  
Then she hears a small bell ring. She looks around and sees Break behind her.  
"Hello, Miss Alice," Break says.  
"What do you want, Clown?" Alice asks.  
"You should pay more attentions to your surroundings," Break says as a bell rings again. Alice looks around. "He's been following you for quite some time," Break says, then he pulls Alice close to him, "You should stay close me. If you don't, you might be lead astray by an undisciplined alley cat."  
They disappear.  
Sora, Oz, and the others came into the alley where Break and Alice were. "Alice!" They call, "ALICE!!"  
They find Break's doll lying on the ground. "Break?" Oz picks it up.

At Shalon's Place  
"You see…" Shalon says, "Break is with Alice in Cheshire Cat's Lair, a realm not of here or the Abyss."  
"Is it of one of the worlds beyond the Abyss?" Sora asks.  
"I don't know," Shalon says.  
"How do we go there?" Oz asks, "Miss Shalon."  
Shalon nods and walks over to another room, and signals them to follow her. They follow her into the room. "Eques, if you will…" she says, as a white hole appears on the floor.  
"What is that!" both Sora and Oz ask at the same time.  
"At this moment, my Chain is concealed within Break's shadow," Shalon says.  
"You Chain?" Oz asks  
"I have used its power to open the way," Shalon says, "This hole leads to Cheshire Cat's Lair. You may use it at your will."  
"Thank you!" Oz says, "I going, you coming with?" he asks the others.  
"I want to go save Alice!" Candy jumps in the hole.  
"Ah! We did want you go this yet…" Oz says, "Gil you coming."  
"Yea… I coming to," Gilbert says. Everyone else jumps in the hole.

Chapter 25  
World: Cheshire Cat's Lair

"Sora!" a voice says, "Sora!" Sora opens his eyes to see Oz, Gil, Candy, Donald, and Goofy. He gets up off the ground and looks around. The place was bright in color, and had many dolls, all of them rabbits.  
"Is this Cheshire Cat's Lair?" Sora asks.  
"I suppose so," Shalon's voice comes from nowhere startling everyone.  
"Ah!" Candy screams, "Where is that voice coming from?!" She looks around.  
"Oh!" Shalon's voice says, "Sorry to startle everyone…"  
Oz looks down at his shadow, "My shadow talks!"  
"Eques allows me to communicate though it," Shalon says, "You should go in search of Alice first, Break won't go down to easy if he is attacked."  
Sora nods, "Right…"  
A bell rings and Gilbert grabs Oz and moves him as something falls from the ceiling, blowing smoke into the air.  
"What the…" Oz says, as the smoke clears, revealing a person with black hair that covered one eye and cat ears. He wore all black exact for the red ribbon that held a bell around his neck. He had black big cat claws, and his eye was red just like Break's, and a cat's tail.  
'This is Cheshire Cat…' Sora thought to himself, 'he is way different from the Cheshire Cat I met in Wonderland… There is something dark about this guy.'  
"OH MY GOSH!" Candy says, "It's a cute cat man!" She nearly ran for him, but Sora grabs her.  
"This guy isn't right, Candy," he says.  
"How did you guys get in here?" Cheshire Cat asks.  
"We are the one who ask the questions!" Oz says, "Where is Alice and Break?"  
"Yea!" Candy says, "Where is Alice?"  
Cheshire licks his claw, "The guy with the red eye was drawn into the mirror just moments ago. He is probably deep inside his memory, now."  
"Why have you targeted those two?" Oz asks.  
"Isn't it obvious," Cheshire says, "They are both enemies of The Will of Abyss. I was expecting you guys to come." He rises his claw, "Now it's time for you guys to die."  
"Gil…" Oz says, "What should we do?" He tugs on Gilbert's arm then looks up at him to he is frozen in fear. "Ah! Gil! What's wrong?"  
"C… A… T…" Gilbert trembles out, "Why… is he a cat?"  
"You still have that cat-phobia?!" Oz yells shaking him.  
"I… didn't…. here that the enemy… is a cat," he says.  
"How many times did we say Cheshire CAT!" Oz yells.  
Cheshire launches at them, but a black unicorn came out of Oz's shadow.  
"Eques!?" Cheshire says surprised.  
"OH MY GOSH!" Candy screams, "Awesome pretty unicorn!!"  
"This is Shalon's chain?" Oz says  
"Although he might help me gather information…" Shalon says, "that doesn't mean he's poor at combat. Go now Lord Oz, and look for them."  
Sora grabs Gilbert's and Candy's hands and drags them out of the room, everyone else following behind.  
Eques charges Cheshire and Cheshire jumps away.  
"Now Cheshire…" Shalon says, "I would like to get some information about the Will of the Abyss."  
"Why?" Cheshire asks.  
"Break and I both want to know," Shalon says, "what really happened 100 years ago."  
"You are annoying…" Cheshire disappears.

World: Realm of the Abyss (Human World)  
"Wait!" Shalon says, leaning back in her chair. She sighs then turns her head and something catches her eyes. She turns her head to see a black crow on the window seal, and her eyes widen.

Chapter 26  
World: Cheshire Cat's Lair

Sora, Oz, and the others ran up stairs to another floor of Cheshire's Liar. It was just a circle hallway with a chandelier on top, and mirrors floating everywhere.  
Alice, but in a dress, comes running at them laughing.  
"Alice?" Oz says as Gilbert shots her with his gun. "Gil!"  
"Look carefully," Gilbert says, as the Alice face turned into that similar to a dolls, "That's not the stupid rabbit." It then turns to dust.  
"That was a twisted memory of Alice's," they here Cheshire's voice says as he appears on the chandelier, "Those reborn memories will eliminate any intruders here, by devouring them, and then they will forever suffer in a gap between time. It'll be very painful. How about you become the bait for Cheshire?"  
"You mean there are Alice's memories in here?" Oz asks.  
"What are you talking about?" Cheshire says, "This enter space was created from Alice's memories." He jumps down, "Welcome to Forgotten Memories! The world of the Forgotten, but is only Alice's little section of this world."  
World name change: Forgotten Memories

"You are saying…" Sora says.  
"Yes…" Cheshire says, "Cheshire is Alice's most powerful Forgotten. I work not for the Forsaken, nor am I interested in their missions. The Will of Abyss is Cheshire's master, because Cheshire is both a Forgotten and a Chain." He then walks up to Gilbert and sniffs him, "Hey you! Why are you sealing B-Rabbit's power with Raven?" He scratches Gilbert. "How disappointing. That means I can never see Raven." Gilbert walks backwards and falls of the ledge.  
"GIL!" Oz screams going over to the ledge.  
"Now for you Keyblade Wielder," Cheshire says.

Boss Match: Cheshire Cat  
Suggest Team: Donald and Goofy

Cheshire is very fast and very strong. He has moves so quick that sometimes you can't even hit him. He has low health, fortunately. Just keep on hitting him when you can and use the reaction button to dodge his attack. When gets on top of the chandelier, you can use the reaction to hit the chandelier and launch him off to do a lot of damage, and stun him for a short while.

Cheshire slashes Candy and she goes off the ledge.  
"Candy!" Sore says running to the ledge, and Cheshire kicks him off. Donald and Goofy soon follows them off the cliff.

Chapter 27  
Sora, Candy, Donald, and Goofy found them self in a forest. "Where are we?" Candy asks looking around.  
"Are still in Forgotten Memories?" Sora looks around.  
"That you are!" A voice says.  
"Who's there?" Candy says looking for the speaker.  
A man with spike brown hair and brown eyes comes out of the shadows, "I'm right here… My name is Kyle, better known as The Ace of Spades." There is something about his presents seems familiar to Sora.  
"The Ace of Spades!" Sora says, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm one of Alice's memories," he says, "This is the exact spot that the Queen of Hearts and I met Alice just outside of Sablier, and she became one of my Princesses of Spades."  
"Huh?" Sore looks confused, "Where is Sablier?"  
"OH!" Ace of Spades says, "Sablier was a great city in the Realm of the Abyss where Alice lived, but a little while after I left Sablier was destroyed, and poor Miss Alice was murdered. However, Alice then became a Chain, the infamous Bloodstained Black Rabbit or . Which was good, because I don't have to appoint a new Princess of Spade."  
"What are talking about?" Candy says confused, "You are making no since…"  
"Alice dead… ok," he tries to explain, "100 years ago, if you go by the time Will of Abyss sent me too… because the Abyss is a realm of no time or space. You go to whatever point in time Will of Abyss wants you to go. She sent me 100 years in normal time ago… if that makes since…"  
"No… not really," Candy says.  
"Anyways," he says, "Alice was resurrected as a Chain, , the most powerful Chain in the Abyss."  
"So you appointed the Princesses of Spades?" Sora asks.  
"Yes…" Ace of Spades says, "Rinoa, Jibril, Morrigan, Saya, Alice and I was yet to appoint the last two when I met Alice. Being just a memory of Alice's I don't know who they are…"  
"Why?" Candy asks.  
"Uh… urr…" Ace of Spades scratches his head, "Because my memory of the real Ace of Spades only goes as far as to the time I met Alice. So anyways, you are a new keyblade wielder… huh…" he look at Sora.  
"Yes I am," Sora pulls out his keyblade.  
"The Kingdom Key?" he says, "Mine was called The Key of Aces, hints my nickname The Ace of Spades. I was one of the leaders of the solders of light, during the War."  
"So…" Sora says, "If you are just a memory then you a Forgotten , right?"  
"Nope," he says, "I'm just a memory that has been forgotten, and when Alice remembers I'll disappear, unlike a Forgotten. Anyways… you guys are here to save Miss Alice, am I correct…"  
"YAY!!" Candy says, "I want to save Alice!"  
"Well…" Ace of Spades says, "Then I'll take you to Jack. It was nice speaking to you. Say HI to Alice for me." Then Sora and his friends fall into a hole.

Chapter 28  
They now appear in another place. It seems like some sort of garden. There is wall that leads to a pathway, which connects two parts of one big building. They are outside the pathway but are still surrounded by the building. They see Gilbert, Oz, and a blond hair man.  
"HEY!" Candy runs up to them, "You are ok!"  
"I'm glad to see that you four are ok," Oz says.  
"So when are we going to save Alice?" Candy asks, then looks at the other man, "Who are you?!"  
The man smiles at her, "Aren't you an energetic one. I'm Jack."  
"I'm Candy!" Candy introduces herself.  
Sora says, "Hi! I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."  
"I want to save Alice!" Candy says.  
"Why do you want to save Alice so much?" Oz asks, "You barely met her just earlier today, you really didn't get to know her, and the way you introduced yourself, I don't think she likes you very much."  
Candy scratches her head, "Uh… because she looks so cool! I just had to give her a hug… I did the same to Rachel, but she hates me. You think Alice hates me… I don't want Alice to hate me. I want to be her friend! You think she'll be my friend?"  
"Huh…" Oz looks at her, "Yea I think you two could be friends. She'll probably be pretty mean at first, but after she gets use to you, you'll be friends."  
"YAY!" Candy hugs him, "We can be friends too, right?"  
"Yea!"Oz says, "Now to saving Alice."  
"Sorry Candy," Jack says, "but saving Alice is a job for just Oz."  
Candy moans, "OH!"  
"But there is something you can help with," Jack says, "Remember Cheshire Cat."  
"Yea," Candy pouts, "He's a mean old kitty."  
"Well," Jack says, "I need you to help the other guest take him out."  
"You need us to help Break," Sora says, "take out Cheshire."  
"Yes!" Jack says, "We need Cheshire out of the way to truly save Alice."  
"OK!" Candy says, "I'm a gonna beat up that mean kitty this time." She boxes the air.  
Jack laughs, "Oh ok…"

World: SO-HQ  
"So when are we going to help Sora?" Riku asks Lulu.  
"When the time comes," Lulu says, "Right now our job is watch over Princesses of Spades."  
"What's with the other two?" Riku asks.  
"They Rinoa's friends," Lulu says, "They man seems pretty strong and trustworthy, but I don't trust the girl. According to Rinoa, she's a former Soldier of Darkness. I just do not trust her. She seems fragile minded, and confused. She could easily turn on us, if the right thoughts enter her head. You once gave your heart to the Darkness, right?"  
Riku nods, "Yes…"

Chapter 29  
World: Forgotten Memories (Alice's Memories)  
Sora and friends appear in a room with a bunch of mirrors and one door leading into the room. Cheshire Cat was standing looking into one of the mirrors. He turns around, "You guys again!"  
"This time we will defeat you," Sora says.  
Break comes out from behind the door, "OH Hi Sora!"  
"BREAK!" Sora turns to look at him.  
"Just let me handle this," He pulls a sword out of his cane. Then a large black hat comes of nowhere, it is decorated with flowers and playing cards, and underneath it is a large creepy eye.  
"THE MAD HATTER!" Cheshire gasps.  
"The Mad Hatter?" Sora says.  
"A chain that destroys the force of the Abyss," Break explains, "A chain that has the sole purpose of destroying other chains."

Boss Match: Cheshire Cat  
Suggested Team: Candy and Donald Guest: Break  
Break is one of the best partners you will ever have in the game. He is fast and strong, hurt double to Chain bosses and destroys minor chain enemies in one hit. He can even do a large bang attack that destroys all minor Chain enemies in the area. One problem with him is that his health slowly goes down, and the bang attack takes more health to use.  
Cheshire fights pretty much the same as last time. He is somewhat tough, but with Break on your side, you'll have problem defeating him.  
Cut scene in the boss match

Cheshire falls to the ground, but soon gets back up. "You are not going to get away with this!" he threatens.  
Break smiles at him, shakes his hand and a bell rings. In his hand is the bell Cheshire wears on his neck.  
Cheshire looks at him angrily, "Give that back! Give that back!" The ground starts to crumble and Cheshire starts to change.  
Soon the floor opens up and everyone falls though.  
They are now in another part of Alice's Memories, that is all destroyed. They see Oz, Alice, and Gilbert when they reach the ground.  
"ALICE!!" Candy screams.  
"What?!" Alice says, "You brought her here!"  
"Our battle isn't over yet," Break says as a big giant black cat like thing comes out from nowhere.  
"ALICE! ALICE!" It says continuously.  
"Is that Cheshire Cat?" Gilbert asks. Break nods

Boss match continues  
Cheshire is stronger in this form, but is super slow and has little health. You should have him beaten in no time.

"ALICE…" it says on last time. This time looking like a tear was falling from it, and it disappears.  
Candy yells jumping up and down, "YAY! We saved Alice!"  
"And we found out that Alice is the one we are looking for," Sora says.  
"You mean I am this Princess of Spade person you are looking for…" Alice says.  
"Yea…" Sora says before explaining everything to her, "Let's go back, now." Then Eques appears and takes them all back to Shalon's place.  
Alice joins your team.

Chapter 30  
World: Realm of the Abyss (Human World)  
"We've returned Miss Shalon!" Oz says. No one answers. They go into the room where Shalon sits and drinks tea, but she isn't there. "Miss Shalon!"  
Sora looks on the ground, Shalon's teacup is on the ground, and tea spilt on the floor. "Guys… I don't think she's here anymore…"  
"What do you think happened to her?" Candy asks.  
"I don't know," Gilbert says, "But this isn't good."  
"We should look for clues of where she's gone," Oz says.  
"First we meet these four," Gilbert says points at Sora, Candy, Donald, and Goofy, "Then we have to save the stupid rabbit, and now Miss Shalon has gone missing. This is ending up being quite the day."

They search around the building for a clue of where Shalon was. They were about to enter another room, when they hear someone talking. "Look for clues for the on the Princess of Spade, she says," they hear someone says, "I swear, I mean… Why can't we just ask that girl?"  
"I know that voice," Sora says.  
"It's…" Donald, Goofy, and Sora say as they open the door to the room, "PETE!"  
Sure enough, Pete was right there. He turns around and looks at them, "Maleficent said you guys will be here."  
"What are you doing here?" Sora says, "And what did you do with Miss Shalon?"  
"Who?" Pete says, "OH! The brown haired girl… Maleficent has her. We came to find the Princess of Spade. Maleficent doesn't think you have the strength to protect them."  
"And you do?" Alice says, "If I was in trouble, I bet you couldn't even get your fat butt there in time, not like I need your protection… I maybe one of those Princess of Spade people, but I'm not defenseless. I bet I could kick your fat butt and this Maleficent person's at the same time."  
"You!" Pete says, "You're the Princess of Spade? A snappy little clown girl."  
"CLOWN!" Alice says angrily, "I'll show you CLOWN, FATTY!" She closes her eyes tight and tightens her muscles, "Uh…" She loosens up and scratches her head, "My power is still sealed…"  
Pete laughs, "Is that all you can do!"  
"NO!" Alice says, "I'll show you!" She runs at him to head butt him, but he is too big and she just bounces off, and rolls back to Oz.  
"Maybe we should handle this," Sora says, pulling out his keyblade.  
"NO!" Alice says, "Hey, Raven, you plan on unsealing my power so I can beat up this fatty!"  
"Fine, rabbit," Gilbert says, putting his hand on Oz.  
"You going to get it now fatty," Alice says as she transforms to a big black rabbit with a scythe, red eyes, and sharp teeth.  
"OH MY GOSH! ALICE IS SO COOL!" Candy says.

Boss match: Pete  
Suggested Team: Candy and Alice (you have to have on team)

Alice can switch from her rabbit form and human form. In rabbit form, she's is faster in stronger, but because of her big size, she isn't very good in small spaces. In human form, she is better in smaller levels, but is to not as strong and fast. At the beginning of this match, she'll be in rabbit form, but because this is a smaller level, she'll change to human form. I rabbit form, she can also send out chains as well as use her scythe, and in human form, she just has a scythe.  
Pete isn't tough at all. He has a shield, but you partnership attack with Alice shuts it off, after that just bash him before he can turn it back on.

"Now you'll tell us where Miss Shalon is," Sora says, as Alice points her staff at Pete's neck.  
"If you didn't have important information," Alice says, "You would have been a goner." She turns back to normal and her scythe disappears.  
"Ok," Pete says, "Maleficent took the girl to the clock tower."  
"The clock tower?" Sora says, "OK come on, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 31 37

I would will love to see your comments on my story… If not any good, please don't say anything though…

Chapter 31  
They arrive at the Clock Tower in which Sora and the other first appeared in. There they find Maleficent standing under the big clock.  
"Maleficent!" Sora says, "Where is Shalon?!"  
"The girl?"Maleficent says, "I let her go, with the man with the red eye, just a while ago. She is no importance to me. All I want is that girl," She points at Alice.  
"What do you want with the Princesses of Spades anyways?" Sora asks.  
"I don't trust you and the SO, in protecting them." Maleficent says, "You already let the Princess of Hearts get captured."  
"So…" Sora says, "This time it's different. We are prepared for them."  
"I still don't trust you," she says, "Give the girl over."  
"Hey!" Alice says, "I don't care who you people even are! I'm not going with either of you, I'm staying right here."  
"But Alice…" Candy runs over to her, "You have to come with us. We have to protect you from the Forgotten, and…"  
Alice interrupts her, "Shut Up!" Then she hits Candy on the head, "I don't care about these Forgotten things, I don't care about this Princess of Spade thing I apparently am, I don't care about this Kingdom Hearts place, I don't care about the Universe being destroyed, and I for sure don't care about YOU!" She points at Candy.  
Tears fall out of Candy's eyes, "Alice…" Then she starts bawling and runs out of the tower.  
"Candy!" both Oz and Sora say. They both run after her, but the door locks.  
"Now," Maleficent says, "Come to me, girl."  
Then a big heartless comes out of the wall.

Boss Match: Wall Demon Heartless  
Suggested Team: Alice and Donald Guest: Gilbert  
Gilbert fights with a gun. He is ranged and is strong.  
The Wall Demon stays on the wall stuck and ceiling, and attack with big claws and spits red stuff at you. He has strong attack and is fast, but he is limited to the walls, so stay in the center to be safe, from his claws. When he is on the ceiling, you can only hit with magic, except with for Gilbert, who can shoot him with his gun. To get him down from the ceiling early, you can do a partnership attack with Alice (Alice will be in Rabbit form most of the battle, considering this is a big stage). You'll this match finished with soon.

The heartless disappears, and Maleficent is gone.  
"Now we need to find Candy," Sora says.  
"Alice!" Oz yells, "Why do you have to be so mean? Candy just wants to be your friend. I'm going to help Sora find Candy, you can stay here, unless you are going to apologize to her. Come on Gilbert!" Sora, Oz and the other, but Alice, ran out.  
Alice sits on the floor alone for a while, "UH… HEY OZ!! Wait for me!" She runs out, but they are nowhere to be seen.

Chapter 32  
On the road  
"Candy! Candy!" Sora, Oz, and the others call out.  
"Where do you think she went?" Oz asks.  
"I don't know…" Sora says, "Too be honest… I don't know her all that will. She just follows us around. Maybe we should go ask Miss Shalon and Break."  
"Maybe…" Oz says. They head off.  
Alice soon arrives in that spot, "OZ!" She looks around, "Where did they go? Maybe they went this way." Alice takes off in the opposite direction that Sora, Oz, and the others went.

Shalon's Place  
"Nope," Break says, "Candy didn't come here…"  
"Where else would she have gone?" Sora asks.  
Shalon takes a sip of her tea, "Try the town…"  
"Not yet…" Oz says, "You doing okay, Miss Shalon."  
"I'm fine," Shalon says, "Don't worry about me. You have to go find Candy. Poor girl…"  
"Okay…" Oz says as they leave.

Along the path  
Alice travel by herself, "OZ!" Then she hears a noise, and turns her head. She then see's Candy, behind a tree. Candy runs off after Alice sees her.  
"Candy!" Alice says running after her.  
She chases Candy until Candy stops. "Why are you following me? If you don't care about me!" Candy yells at Alice.  
"Oz was looking for you…" Alice says, "I thought maybe you know where they are…"  
"What!" Candy says, "You lost… I know where they went! I saw them. Why should I tell you where they went? You are just a big Meany Head!"  
"They left me to go find you," Alice says, "If you help me, we can be friends."  
"We can!" Candy hugs her, "Okay! They went this way!" Candy grabs her hand and drags her in the direction Sora, Oz, and the others went.  
Before they could arrive at Shalon's place, they hear a voice, "Looks like your guardians are gone, little rabbit."  
They turn around to see Maleficent.

Later on  
Sora and the other are going down the path.  
"Where is she?" Sora says.  
Then they see Candy lying on the ground.  
"Candy!" Sora says and everyone ones up to her.  
"I failed…" Candy cries, "I'm weak… I couldn't protect Alice… and and… the woman in black… took her away… I failed… I'm a failure…"  
"No you are not…" Sora says, "Now… where did she take Alice?"  
"I don't know…" Candy cries, "They just disappeared…"  
"Well… they can't escape the world without going through the Abyss," Sora says.  
"I can use Raven, to take us to the Abyss," Gilbert says.  
"You can!" Sora says, "Come on Candy, let's go save Alice."  
"AGAIN!" Candy jumps up, "OK! Lets Go!"

Chapter 33  
World: Realm of the Abyss (The Abyss)

After being sent back into the Abyss, Sora found himself in a white room with a bunch of dolls.  
"It's a human!" the dolls says, "The same human Alice saw! Alice is going to mad! She don't like outsiders!" they all start to laugh.  
"Alice?" Sora watches the dolls laugh around him.  
"Here She Come!" they say and all feel silent.  
The girl in white he saw in his first trip to the Abyss stood in a doorway. "The Will of Abyss…" Sora gasps.  
"Outsider…" The Will of Abyss says, "Why have you come back? I let you look for your Princess of Spade… Are you ready to go back to whatever hole you came out of?"  
"NO!" Sora says, "I need to find Alice! Maleficent took her away."  
"Alice?" The Will of Abyss says, "BUT I'M ALICE!!"  
"I mean…" Sora thinks, "uh… …"  
"?" The Will of Abyss says, " is the Princess of Spade? NO NO NO! That can't be right! But… uh… Maybe it is… What did the women with the Light Key say, again?"  
"Huh…" Sora says, "What are you talking about? And where are my friends?"  
"You friends?" The Will of Abyss says, "OH! The blond girl, the animals, and Oz… They are in another part of the Abyss. I wish not to see them yet. HUH… I know!" She runs up to Sora holding up her hand, "Dance with me!"  
"Dance with you?" Sora says as The Will of Abyss grabs his hand and starts to make him dance with her.  
While dancing with her he asks, "So what about this woman with the Light Key?"  
The Will of Abyss stops dancing, "uh… OH! Yea! She came over here, few years back, with her friends, the brown haired guy, and the girl with white hair. They came over… too… like find someone to become a some sort of weapon… like a self-defense thing… for this Kingdom Hearts place… but that's boring. I don't want to talk about it."  
"Then can you tell me where, is?" Sora asks  
"… and the witch…" she says, "Are still here in the Abyss."  
"Can you take me to them?" Sora asks, "So I can save …"  
The Will of Abyss frowns, "No…."  
"Why not?" Sora asks.  
"I don't want to go over there," She says, "Why don't you stay here with me?"  
Sora was about to say something when a recognizable voice is heard, "Maybe the infant should learn the difference between playtime and a series matter."

Elsewhere in the Abyss  
The place is dark and gloomy, and floor was dark and wet, like they were standing in very shallow water.  
"Where is Sora?" Candy asks looking around.  
Oz looks around, "I don't know… Gil?"  
"He came with us…" Gilbert says.  
"We better get looking for Alice," Oz says, "and keep an eye out for Sora."  
Candy looks around and sees a shadow in the distance, "huh…"

Back at the White Room  
"RACHEL!" Sora says, "What are you doing here?"  
Rachel stood behind The Will of Abyss, Nago and Gii are with her.  
The Will of Abyss turns around, "Another OUTSIDER!!" she screams, "I'm getting so sick of all of you! Just leave me alone!"  
"Alice…" Rachel says, "I here to remind of the promise you made long ago."  
"Huh…" The Will of Abyss says, "What promise? Too you! I never seen you before…"  
"No… not to me, absentminded infant," Rachel says, "To "The Woman with the Light Key"."  
"Huh… Oh…" The Will of Abyss eyes narrow, "What about it?"  
"I hear to make sure you fulfill your promise."  
"And if I don't…"  
"My father was given a gift, by "The Woman with the Light Key", and when he dead, I was given this gift." Rachel pulls out a small golden eye, "If you don't what you are suppose too, then I can divulge you deep secret, and the Abyss will vanish. In addition, without the Abyss, the world the Abyss surrounds with crumble and die. You don't want that to happen do you?"  
"NO NO NO!" The Will of Abyss screams, "NO NO NO NO! JUST GO AWAY!"  
"Uh Oh!" the dolls say, "Alice is getting angry!" All the doll start talking about Alice getting angry.  
"Such Annoying Dolls," Nago says, "They are even more annoying than Gii."  
"Hey!" Gii says, "I'm not that annoying."  
"OW!" they both say as Rachel hits them both.  
"Didn't I tell you two to keep you mouths shut," Rachel says.  
"Sorry princess…" They both say.  
Rachel then walks up to The Will of Abyss, and The Will of Abyss runs away from her, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then a huge monster comes of the ground. The monster was the same monster as the heartless they fought on the other world.  
"We already destroyed that thing..." Sora says.  
"So then in became a chain," Rachel says, "Now we must destroy it again, in order to help your friends."

Boss Match: Wall Demon Chain  
Team: Rachel Alucard

The boss match is pretty much the same as the Wall Demon Heartless. It can't touch the floor, and it is only on the wall and ceiling. Only difference is, an endless number of dolls are also attacking you. The dolls don't hurt much, but they are annoying. They get in your way. Rachel proves an outstanding partner in this match. Her lighting rods and electronic frogs, with get rid of most dolls and when the Wall Demon is on the ceiling, you can grab onto Nago, and Rachel will take up so you can hit him. The Wall Demon is just a little hard, considering you don't have as much partners and he has the dolls with him, but he shouldn't be super hard.

The Chain disappear.  
"Now to find The Will of Abyss," Rachel says.

Chapter 34  
Rachel and Sora follow The Will of Abyss in the direction she went. The found themselves in another area of the Abyss. They couldn't even find the place they came from.  
"The Will of Abyss must have had the Abyss take to another part of it…" Rachel says looking around.  
Sora look nods and looks around. He spots Candy, Oz, and the other. "RACHEL! There are the other!" he says. Sora runs over to them, "HEY! GUYS!"  
Candy looks over at him, "There's Sora! And…" Then she sees Rachel behind Sora, and she puffs her cheeks, "What! RACHEL! What in the world is that boring mean vampire doing here?"  
Sora and Rachel catch up with Candy, Oz, and the others. "Where did you go Sora?" Oz asks then looks at Rachel, "Who are you?"  
"I was with The Will of Abyss," Sora answers.  
"How Rude! Asking a lady "Who are you?"" Rachel scolds, "You should introduce yourself first."  
"Oh," Oz says, "I'm Oz Vessalius."  
"And I'm Gilbert Nightray," Gilbert introduces himself.  
"Now that's much better," Rachel says, "I'm Rachel Alucard, and these are my associates, Nago and Gii. However, they shall not speak, or there punishment shall be severe. And to answer your question, antic, I'm here for The Will of Abyss. It's none of your concern."  
"What's an antic?" Candy asks.  
"You truly are a dolt," Rachel says, "Aren't you?"  
"What does dolt mean?" Candy asks.  
Rachel just rolls her eyes, "Would you prefer it if I just call you buffoon?"  
"No…" Candy says, "I'm not a buffoon… that's just mean."  
"You are annoying," Rachel says, "Just shut up and I won't smack you."  
"You not going to hit me," Candy says, "I know you don't like hitting people with your hand. It's "unlady like". Therefore, I know you won't do it. And if you're where going to smack me, it would have…"  
Rachel slaps her across the face. Nago and Gii gasp, "The princess actually physically hit someone…"  
There was a long silence. Then Candy starts crying, "Th… Th… That really hurt, Rachel." She falls to her knees and starts to wail.  
"Candy…" Sora says, going to comfort her, but Rachel stops him.  
"If you tell her that it is ok," Rachel says, "Then what does she learn. She needs learn to grow up."  
"But you hit her," Oz says, "That was mean, and she didn't really do anything."  
"So…" Rachel says, "I don't need a lecture from you. I know the full extent of what did. You think you are being a friend and comforting her. Yes in some cases that is good, but not in all. She needs to learn to deal with her problems, in this case it's being such a loud mouth. You saw the Will of Abyss, Sora, and how she is like. She never grew up, she's a child, and always will be. Do you know why that is? It's because she always has a Chain there to comfort her, and to fix her problems for her. She never had to something for self, so all she knows is fun and play. That is how Candy is… There is always someone there to comfort her, or she runs. She runs away from all her problems. I didn't slap her to slap her because she was annoying or to be mean. I slapped her to teach her lesson. Like a parent punishes their child. They do it out of hate or angry, but teach a lesson."  
"I still don't like what you did," Sora says.  
"I'm not telling you to like it," Rachel says, "but you must let her…"  
Candy gets up and punches Rachel in the face. "I'm sick and tired of you making fun of me and humiliating me!"  
"You… You…" Rachel starts screaming, "YOU FILTHY VILE CREATURE! You don't dare touch me with those… those… things!"  
"Madam Rachel!" Nago says, "Please clam down…"  
"Please come down Princess," Gii says, "It isn't that bad."  
Rachel grabs Gii, and starts squeezing him, "How dare you!"  
"OW Princess!" Gii screams, "Stop it!"  
"You talk about, not being comforted," Candy says, "But look at you and your dolls. They are always there by your side. Comforting their little princess when she gets mad, or things don't go her way."  
"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" Rachel yells.  
Sora looks at Candy surprised, 'Where was all of this coming from? She wasn't ever like this.'  
"What are you going to do about, huh? You going to hit me again," Candy teases, "Too be honest, it didn't hurt that much. You are all talk, Rachel; I bet you are not as strong as they say you are."  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Rachel attacks Candy.

Now you watch a battle between Unlimited Rachel and Candy. During the battle Candy uses spells like Holy, Meter, and Quake that she doesn't know yet.

Rachel lies on top of Nago, Gii next to them. Candy walks up to Rachel, "As I thought. You are just a pathetic little girl, with a big mouth." Rachel with her last strength pulls out the golden eye, she pulled out on The Will of Abyss, and places it on Candy's head. Candy starts screaming holding her head, she falls to the ground, and Rachel faints.

Chapter 35  
Gilbert carries Rachel, Oz carries Nago and Gii, and Sora carries Candy as they continue their search for Alice. They tried to get Gilbert to carry Nago, because Rachel was lighter than Nago and Oz is smaller then Gilbert, but Gilbert refuses to even be near the cat.  
It wasn't long until Candy woke up. "OH HEY! SORA!" She yells. That startles Sora and he drops her. "OW!" Candy whines, "huh… What happened? Did I fall asleep or something?" She looks at Rachel, "What happened to her?"  
Sora looks at Candy, 'Does she not remember? Was that even her who beat Rachel?' Then he says, "You don't remember what happen?"  
"No!" Candy says, "Why? Did something happen? I remember Rachel hit me, and I was crying. I guess I cried myself to sleep, huh."  
"Uhh…" Sora says, "Sure… just forget about it… nothing really happened."  
"Oh OK!" Candy smiles and walks along side him.  
Sora watches him, 'I'm not sure that Candy is very safe. It seems the longer I travel with her, the more dangerous she comes.'  
Oz whispers to Sora, "Does she not remember?"  
"I don't think so," Sora whispers back, "We should ask Rachel about it, when she wakes up? She seems to know a lot about what's been going on."

World: SO-HQ  
Nyu wonders into the room Noel is saying in, "Nyu?"  
"Huh…" Noel looks at Nyu, "Hey… Nyu… What are you doing in here, huh?"  
"Nyu?" Nyu looks around the room and wonders over to the desk, where Noel put her guns.  
"Hey!" Noel runs to Nyu, "You don't want that. That's Bolverk, it's very dangerous."  
"Nyu?" Nyu picks up one of them, and examines it, "Nyu?"  
Noel takes it away from her, and grabs the other one before Nyu could grab it.  
"NYU!" Nyu reaches for them, and Noel tries to keep them away from her, but Nyu pushes her down to the ground.  
When Noel went down, one of the guns accidently fired and hit Nyu. Nyu fell down. "EEK! OH NO!" Noel screams. She gets up to see if Nyu was ok.  
Nyu gets up, "You alright Nyu? I'm sorry." Noel asks her. Noel feels something grab her neck and start to l her of the ground. Nyu then looks away from Noel, and leaves the room. Noel falls to her knees, "W… what was that all about? All of this is so confusing…" She starts to cry.

World: Realm of the Abyss (The Abyss)  
Sora and friends have been wondering the Abyss for a while, with still no sign of Alice, Maleficent, or The Will of Abyss. I seems like they just were going in circles, the scenery never changes.  
"This is taking so long," Candy complains, "Are even sure that they are even still here?"  
"Even if they weren't," Sora says, "We need to find the Will of Abyss so that we can get of this world."  
Rachel wakes up, and jumps of off Gilbert and then hits Nago and Gii, "Wake Up!" They both wake up.  
Sora walks up to Rachel, "Hey, Rachel… What happened to Candy…"  
Rachel smacks him on the head, "You don't ever mention what happened to me… ok…"  
"But…" Sora says, "I need to know some things…"  
Rachel is silent. Candy looks at Rachel, "Good Morning Rabbit! Why were you sleeping?"  
Rachel turns her back to Candy and walks to the other side of the group, away from Candy.  
"What's her problem?" Candy asks Sora, "She's a little more grumpy than usual."  
"I don't know…" Sora says. 'Is she mad that Candy beat her? This isn't good. I need to know what's up with Candy, and if she's mad like this, I don't think she will tell me anything.'

Chapter 36  
Sora and friends have been wondering the Abyss for seemingly hours, when they run they final see Maleficent, Pete, knocked out Alice, and they also find Golbez and a tall lady with extremely long blond hair with them.  
"Hey You!" Sora yells, "Give back Alice!"  
"You are going to give the girl to us!" Golbez says.  
"We'll give her to neither of you," Maleficent says, "She ours."  
"Fine then," Golbez turns to the woman next to him, "Barbaricca! Take them all out."  
"Maybe you learn to fight you own battle, cowardly knight," Rachel says, "Instead of having you house maid do you work for you."  
"You got a big mouth for such a little rabbit," Golbez says, "I hear you have been causing us some problems. Barbaricca! Bring me the vampire as well as the Princess of Spade, when you are done with them."  
"Alright Lord Golbez…" the woman says as Golbez disappears. "Magus Sister!" Three fairylike creatures appear one is tall and skinny, another very small, and another short and fat.  
"Yes Lady Barbaricca!" They say.  
"Take care of this group, while I get the Princess of Spade," the woman says, "Be sure to not kill the vampire, okay. Lord Golbez asks for her… alive."  
"I am Sandy!" the tall one says.  
"I am Cindy!" the fat one says.  
"and I am Mindy!" the short one says.  
"And we are the Magus Sisters!" all three of them says, "Take our delta attack and farewell!"

Boss Match: Magus Sister: Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy (FFIV)  
Suggested Team: Candy and Goofy Guest: Rachel Alucard

This boss shouldn't be hard at all. Delta Attack is a lame strategy that easily prevented. This is Delta Attack, Sandy casts reflect on Cindy, then Mindy hits Cindy with a spell that is reflected at you part, it hits all you party with 98% accuracy. Sounds like a good strategy… right. Well they screw it up. Sandy never attacks, Mindy will attack Cindy even is reflect isn't on, Cindy is only one who does things right. Cindy will attack you and will revive her fallen sisters. Therefore, this is what you do. Defeat Sandy before she can even cast reflect. Defeat Cindy with the help of Mindy. After that, Mindy should be easily taken out.

The Magus Sisters disappear, and Sora and friends find that Maleficent, Pete, and Barbaricca are gone. Alice lays on the floor.  
"ALICE!" Oz and Candy says them both running to her.  
Alice moans and opens her eyes, "AH!" she screams and jumps back at the sudden faces in her face.  
"What the…?" Alice says, "What's going on? Where are we?" she looks around, "The Abyss?"  
"Yep," Candy says, "The Abyss."  
"Now we need to just find The Will of Abyss so we can go back to the SO-HQ," Sora says.  
"Huh…" Alice says, "Where is that?"  
"It's another world!" Candy says.  
Alice pouts, "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to go with you."  
"Some choice you cannot choose," Rachel says, "but has already been chosen by fate."  
"You don't lecture me," Alice says, "Uh… Stupid… Rabbit Doll."  
"Stupid Rabbit Doll?" Rachel says, "Is that the best insult you can think of… a toddler could think of a better insult, but since you dress like a toddler, maybe you truly are a toddler."  
"I'm not TODDLER!" Alice says.  
"Maybe you should stop running away from you responsibilities then," Rachel says, "and stop wearing such a ridicules outfit."  
"But I love Miss Alice's outfit…" Candy says, "HEY! If you're not going to wear it anymore, can I have it?"  
"You are making fun of the way I dress!" Alice says, "Look who's talking, you look like a creepy little doll, I'm pretty sure I saw you in the front window of a toy shop. And what's with the ribbons that look like rabbit ears?"  
"Ignorant Child!" Rachel says, "You have no idea who you are talking too. I'm having a hard time believing that you, of all people, are one of the Princesses of Spades. The Will of Abyss has more dignity then you, and she has the nobility of a two year old."  
Alice clinches her fist and starts walking to Rachel, but Oz stops her. "Alice," he says, "Just calm down."  
"Rachel…" Sora says, "Why do you have to pick a fight with everyone?"  
"I'm just stating obvious facts," Rachel says, "If it angers her then that's her problem."  
"Oz!" Alice says, "I want to go back… I wish not to stay here anymore…"  
Just then, the Will of Abyss appears, "There you have what you came here for… Now leave me alone! You bring her back when this is all over, OK! If I see you back here before then you won't be leaving." With that, all 8 of them exit the Abyss.

You can't enter the Realm of the Abyss again until you save the Princesses.

Earn Break, Gilbert, and Alice in the Coliseum  
Optional boss matches:  
Alice The Will of Abyss  
The Jabberwock (One of the Big Five, you need to defeat all Five of the Big Five to obtain the ultimate summon)  
Odin (obtain Odin as a summon after defeating)  
Glen Baskerville

Chapter 37  
In the Gummie Ship

"What the…" Alice says, "Where are we? What happened?"  
"You are in our gummie ship," Sora says.  
"Looks like you have to come with us!" Candy hugs her.  
Alice pouts and lets Candy hug her, "I want to go back."  
"We can't go back," Sora says, "I don't think The Will of Abyss would like that. You heard what she said."  
"Yea…" Alice says, "Fine… Huh… Where's the Stupid Rabbit Doll?"  
"Rachel?" Sora says, "She probably went home, she doesn't follow us."

World: SO-HQ  
They are at the front of the building when they see the tall woman from earlier, Barbaricca, standing in front of it.  
"Lord Golbez said you'll show up here," she says, "I didn't want to fight you in the Abyss, too be honest that place freaks me out. However, here, you guys are dead. I am Barbaricca, Archfiend of the Wind."

Boss Match: Barbaricca (FFIV)  
Suggested Team: Candy and Alice

The third of Golbez's archfiends, Barbaricca is tough. She can cast Maelstrom, that lowers all you stats to critical, and tornado, which is powerful wind spell, as well as thunder. After a while, she'll go into a mode that she turns into a huge tornado. In order to get her out of that state you have to do a partnership attack with Alice when Alice is next to the SO Building. Alice will jump on top of the building with Sora on her back, and you will have make Sora jump into the tornado and hit Barbaricca on the head, that is popping out of the tornado. You can hurt her with spell in her tornado mode, but physical attacks end up hurting you instead.

Barbaricca fades away.  
Rydia and Vincent come out side, "What's going on out here?!" Rydia says.  
"We heard noises," Vincent says.  
"You guys are a little late," Sora says, "We defeat one of Golbez's henchmen."  
"Oh!" Rydia says, "Man! I wanted to fight!"  
"You have another Princess of Spade," Vincent says, "That's good, only four more left."  
"Oh!" Rydia says, "Nyu has disappeared… if you see her around anywhere, please bring her back. She is very vital to our plan to beat the Forsaken."  
"OK!" Sora says and turns to Oz, Gilbert, and Alice, "This is where we leave you for now."  
"Bye!" Oz says.  
"BYE ALICE!" Candy hugs Alice. Alice didn't says anything, she was still mad that she had to be here.  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Candy leave.  
Rinoa comes out to Alice. "You are Alice, correct." Alice doesn't say anything. "What's wrong?" Rinoa asks, "Did you not want to come here? Why not?" Alice pushes Rinoa out of her way and follows Oz and Gilbert inside.  
"The first needs get more confidents," Rinoa says, "And this one needs to loosen up a bit. Are all the other Princesses of Spades this messed up? What was the Ace of Spades thinking?"


End file.
